Provoke
by ShiroNekoIsMe
Summary: What happens when Karma provokes a boy named Shiota Nagisa? In which Karma gets to experience Nagisa's kissing technique first hand. Well...he asked for it. [WARNING: Attempt rape, non-con content inside - read at your own risk]
1. Provoke 1

**Inspired by a dj of KaruNagi kissing...**

* * *

 **Provoke I**

* * *

Karma was bored. After failing to run away from a certain androgynous boy with sky blue hair who caught him trying to ditch his cleaning duty (or maybe he let himself got caught, who knows), there he was now, with a broom in his hands, standing in the empty classroom with a bored-to-death expression.

"Karma-kun, your hands! I don't see them moving!" Nagisa, who just came back from taking out the trash reminded the redhead haughtily.

Karma made a noise that sounded like half whining, half grunting. "Why bother cleaning this beaten down classroom anyway."

The shorter boy dismissed him with a snort, and proceeded to the blackboard to dust the duster. "Duties are duties, Karma-kun. I know everyone hates them."

"Don't you?" Karma drawled, placing both hands and his chin on the top part of the broom. He seemed to be eyeing something. Something that was way more intriguing than these petty chores; Nagisa's lips.

"I'm used to it- uwaa!? K-karma-kun, why are you standing so close to me!" The bluenette turned rigid when his redhaired friend suddenly appeared right before his eyes.

"Bitch-sensei's kissing technique...how was it?"

Nagisa almost choked on nothing at that out-of-the-blue question, "W-what..!" How was he supposed to answer that? From that sneaky grin on Karma's face, Nagisa could tell that this conversation won't end well.

"Don't tell me you forgot all about it? She French kissed you right in front of the whole class yesterday." Karma idly commented, but there's a bitterness in his tone, he felt rather irritated as he recalled back.

That their hot English teacher had stolen Nagisa's lips, worst; his first kiss.

"C'mon, just a quickie. How did it feel? Did she used some sort of a special exclusive technique?" Karma mischievously placed both of his hands on the blackboard, with the bluenette trapped in the middle. Ruby eyes met blue.

"Karma-kun, this is not funny-" Nagisa easily turned scarlet from the closeness of their bodies. His powder blue high twin-tails trembled, as did his beautiful blushing face.

But that further encouraged Karma to tease the little bluenette more. "Hey, why don't you show it to me? A kiss that would sweep me off my feet..." He leaned closer to Nagisa's ear and whispered flirtingly, like a cat in a heat, "Can you or can you _not_ , Nagisa-kun?" The sadistic redhead taunted, obviously enjoying the flustered look on Nagisa's face.

When Nagisa gazed down and said nothing, Karma immediately backed away. _Uh oh._ Perhaps he went a little bit overboard with his provokes than usual? But usually, Nagisa would just shrug it off as a tasteless joke. Karma sweatdropped; "Haha, I tricked ya~ Don't tell me you fell for-"

In a split second, Nagisa gripped Karma's shirt collar and swiftly flipped their positions so that the redhead was slammed against the blackboard instead.

 _Woah, woah. Is this guy for real?_

"Wait, Nagisa-kun-"

His words cut short when Nagisa sealed their lips together and Karma swore he had never been so surprised in his entire life.

 _WHAT THE F*** IS GOING ON?!_

 _(There goes Akabane Karma's first kiss)_

Okay, to be frank, Karma almost lost his shit when Nagisa actually took his joke seriously and kissed him. After recovering from his initial shock, Karma finally calmed himself down, his tensed muscles relaxed. Well, can't say he hated it, and Nagisa is just too adorable to resist. So why not savor it while it lasted instead.

The bluenette momentarily pulled back and with that apathetic expression of his, he said, "I'll demonstrate it for you then, Karma-kun."

"H-huh?"

And the kissing resumed, or it was simply just Nagisa pressing his firm lips against Karma's, who was rendered speechless by the unexpected development.

 _I don't really get what's going on but damn, Nagisa's so hot._

Karma hands decided to snake around the bluenette's lean waist. But then, he felt it. Nagisa's tongue licking and prodding at the entrance of his own mouth. "Hnn?!" His wandering hands halted in shock.

Things went from 0 to 100 real quick, too fast for the redhead to react.

"Wait-" Karma struggled his words out as the kissing and sucking continued mercilessly. Nagisa's tongue wrestled against his own, struggling for dominance and Karma hated to admit it - but he was losing - Nagisa's heated kiss proved to be too overpowering for the redhead himself.

"Nagisa-kun!"

 _ **1 HIT!**_

". . ."

"Hold on a sec-"

 _ **2 HITS!**_

". . ."

.

.

.

"Ngh!"

 _ **25 HITS!**_

After a few minutes, Nagisa finally pulled out his tongue and away from the redhead, who was now beet red in the face and was panting desperately for air. "Fwah!" His legs soon gave way and Karma weakly slumped to the ground, looking like a hot mess.

Nagisa, as cool-cucumber as always, wiped traces of saliva from the corner of his mouth with his sleeve. "Karma-kun..?" He glanced to the fallen redhead.

Karma had looked as if he'd been ravished all night, bright red face, teary half-lidded eyes, body shaking from head to toe, a trail of saliva dripping down his chin and one side of his dark jacket slid down his shoulder. He looked like a traumatized little kitten (Nagisa's thought: oh no, so cute!).

 _ **TOTAL OVERKILL!**_

Nagisa seemed torn by guilt, "Um, I'm so sorry Karma-kun! I thought I had already reduce the power to fifty percent than Bitch-sensei's. Was it too much to handle?" The bluenette offerred a hand to the redhead along with an apologetic smile.

"?!"

Fifty percent?! _That_ , was only fifty percent? _You gotta be f*cking kidding me!_ Karma silently negated. So Nagisa was kind enough to let him experience half of his true kissing powers but even that much was enough to turn his knees into jellies and his insides into mush.

But the opponent was none other than the one and only Shiota Nagisa. In all honesty, the redhead wouldn't deny the fact that the bluenette was capable of pulling off such an incredible feat, having possessed a dangerous and boundless hidden talent in assassination even beyond him.

Putting on his usual poker face, Karma took the outstretched hand and got up on his two feet again. "Gotta get Bitch-sensei to teach me those techniques. . . So I can have my revenge." He muttered to himself but Nagisa, with his sharp sense of hearing overheard that, "WHAT-"

"Just kidding~" Karma stuck his tongue out playfully and wound his arm around the thin shoulders. "Now, shall we head home?"

And Karma would be busy scheming up plans for a while after this. For his little 'revenge'.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Thank you to the person that left the copyright comment. I have no means of getting into contact with the dj artist and I couldn't find the original dj online so I decided to rewrite the first chapter by omitting any lines and scenes from the dj and make my own story with the main idea coming from the dj.**

 **I own nothing but the plot so please support the artist of the dj and it would help me greatly if there's anyone out there who knows the title and artist of the dj so I can properly credit them.**

 **Thanks again! :)**


	2. Provoke 2: Revenge

**Provoke II - Revenge**

Nagisa was an enigma. A complicated puzzle. A hard nut to crack. An unfathomable mystery. Karma simply couldn't wrap his fingers around it as much as he wanted to. How could a fragile and weak-looking boy such as Nagisa possessed such spectacular assassination skills and spine-chilling bloodlust were beyond him.

The yellow-eyed teen was currently fiddling with a blunt anti-BB knife. One minute he was tossing it into air a few times while eyeing at it with full intensity like that of a ferocious predator, and the other, he blankly stared ahead but the dexterity of his fingers hadn't wane down at all. Karma was lost in deep thoughts. Something he hadn't done before, until Nagisa came along.

Recalling yesterday's unexpected event put a wide smile on his thin lips. The 'kiss demonstration' performed by Nagisa stirred something inside of Karma - lit a fire in his once frozen heart. He could still remember Nagisa's sweet peachy scent, his warmth when they touched, his tongue, hot and wet wrestling with the redhead's own. And when Karma woke up this morning, he realized he was yearning for more.

That's when he made up his mind. Nagisa's lips; Karma would be the one to conquer it this time no matter what, he'd die trying if he had to. So, he devised a plan against the sky blue haired boy. A vengeance, a mini war to declare that he too could make the feminine-looking boy submit to him, melt him down to the core, sweep him off his feet.

'I'll make you feel the exact same way you made me felt last time.' A dark-looking Karma chuckled deeply, scheming and calculative. It's payback time...

Plan _'Revenge on Nagisa-kun' -_ INITIATED!

* * *

 _ **Plan A - Cheek Peck**_

The clock struck twelve, the bell chimed indicating it's now lunchtime. Class dismissed and the hungry students swarmed out of the classroom to the cafeteria or towards their favorite spots to have lunch.

Nagisa pulled out a bento from under his desk and sat with Kayano to have lunch together as usual. He made his own lunchbox nowadays after he managed to convince his temperamental mother to allow him to stay in class 3-E. The bento consisted of three triangular riceballs, two pieces of prawn tempura, a few karaage and some salads with cherry tomatoes to balance the diet.

As they started eating, the unaware Nagisa had a grain of rice stuck at the corner of his mouth after he bit into the plum-stuffed riceball.

"Oh, Nagisa, you're such a messy eater." Kayano giggled when she saw this.

"Huh? Why?"

"There's a rice grain stuck on your left cheek. Come closer, I'll remove it for you." The jade-haired girl offered, motioning with her index finger.

Before Nagisa could bend closer, a hand roughly grabbed his collar and pulled him to his side. The bluenette felt something wet and small grazed his cheek. A lick to his face to be exact.

"There, I cleaned it." A smooth voice said, followed by a light chuckle. Nagisa glanced at the owner of the voice. Of course it was Karma-kun, he figured out beforehand.

"Gouchisousama, Nagisa-kun~" Karma, smirking smugly, and licked the corner of his lips with a very alluring expression. Kayano kept a straight face but squealed madly in the inside, being a hardcore fujoshi she was. Nagisa and Karma would make such a perfect couple, she shipped them together so hard!

The emotionless Nagisa, seemingly unfazed, replied in a flat tone, "Thank you, Karma-kun."

Karma's left eye twitched subtly.

 _'PLAN FAILED.'_

Karma, still composed and aloof, walked away from the classroom. As soon as he closed the door behind him, the redhead, looking slightly pissed, punched the wooden wall beside him hard until it actually chipped. Plan A, foiled! Nagisa didn't even flinch just now!

To be honest, the redhead felt a little offended. No one could ever resist his 'bad boy' charms and devilish handsome looks before. He subconsciously bit on his thumb nail as he thought of a new plan immediately. 'Fine! Let's move on to Plan B.' And he'll definitely get Nagisa this time!

* * *

"Nagisa, where are you going? You haven't finish eating yet." Kayano asked and pointed to the half eaten bento when she saw her friend abruptly got up to leave.

"I'm going to the bathroom for a bit. I'll be back!" Nagisa smiled nervously as he answered before hastily made way to the exit.

"Hm? Is it just me or were his cheeks a little red just now?" Kayano cocked her head to one side in wonder. Could it be..?

* * *

A boy with soft blue hair paced quickly to the male's toilet and stealthily closed the door behind him as soon as he entered. After making sure there was no one other than himself in the toilet, Nagisa heaved a heavy sigh of relief.

"T-that was close... I.. I almost lost it." Covering his mouth with both hands, Nagisa slowly slumped to the ground. His cheeks were now flaming red.

"Karma-kun, you idiot...you're a big, senseless idiot..." He quietly whispered while clutching onto his thundering chest. Slowly, the bluenette brought his fingers to trail across his cheek, the spot where the redhead had boldly licked off just now. Recalling that moment sent imaginary steam rising up from his heated face and chills creeping down his spine.

It's weird though. Nagisa felt nothing when he easily pulled a hardcore french kissing with Karma yesterday but having the redhead taken the initiative first was an entirely different story. Nagisa believed himself to be a very accepting person. He didn't exactly have a preference for the gender he's attracted to more but he definitely felt some sparks when he's with Karma. Simple as that.

 _Ah._

"Don't tell me..." Nagisa's light blue eyes slowly widened, "...Karma-kun's serious about getting that revenge..?"

* * *

 _ **Plan B - Crossdress**_

"N-no way!" Nagisa objected, rejecting the preposterous idea with all his might.

Karma chuckled evilly, "But, Nagisa-kun... A bet is a bet. You lost the bet so there's no backing out now, is there?" Piercing golden eyes stared into Nagisa's trembling sky-blue ones, threatening the poor bluenette into complying. He purposely dangled the girls' clothes in front of Nagisa, they were a laced dark blouse with open shoulders and a red checkered miniskirt.

Nagisa gulped nervously. Making a bet with a devil named Karma was a bad, bad idea. Though he regretted his decision a tad too late.

Both of them were actually chosen on an undercover mission where the target was a lecherous middle-aged guy who enjoyed harassing young girls. Karma suggested the crossdressing idea in which Nagisa had agreed to without further thinking. They made a bet that the loser should disguise as a female, winner was determined through rock, paper, scissors game and Nagisa ultimately lost to the cunning redhead, a janken master.

"Karma-kun... which part of me look like a girl to you?" A glum Nagisa crossed his arms, trying to appear tough. He'll buy his way out of this no matter what.

Karma sneered in return, "The real question is, which part of you _does not_ look like a girl?" The redhead magically produced two magazines in each hand, "All that's left is to cut off that unnecessary accesory down there. I know a few good places in Thailand. It'll be a perfect disguise~"

"We are NOT cutting off my dick!" Nagisa shouted in alarmed while covering his lower part with both hands. "And stay away from me..!" He backed away until his back hit the wall of the empty classroom, head turned left and right in panic. Where was everyone when he needed them? (Answer: Bribed by Karma to get the hell out of there of course)

Karma's face scrunched up a little as he shook his head in disappointment. "Now, now, Nagisa-kun... a lady shouldn't use such vulgar words."

"You're seriously pissing me off here." Nagisa grimaced.

"And we're running out of time here, Nagisa-kun." Karma pressured on. "Get changed now, pronto. We don't want to disappoint Koro-sensei and Karasuma-sensei now, do we?"

Nagisa couldn't find anything to retort back. "...fine!" He grabbed the garment from Karma's hands and went to change.

Minutes later, Nagisa reentered the classroom, looking very red in the face. The dress suited him more than Karma thought it would, Nagisa looked just like a girl or even cuter. "L-Let's get this done with..." He clutched the hem of the skirt with both hands, feeling very self-conscious suddenly as honey brown eyes scanned him from head to toe intently.

"Perfect. Let's go, Nagisa-kun." Karma smiled normally for once, causing the bluenette's heart to skip a beat.

"...okay..?"

* * *

 _ **Plan C - Locked Inside**_

They arrived at the dinner party, Karma in his own black tux walked arm in arm with Nagisa who was currently a hundred percent woman from the outside. "There's our target. You know what to do right?" Karma asked, his eyes couldn't stop glancing to the crossdressing bluenette.

"Yeah, leave it to me."

Nagisa then successfully approached to their target and began his mission to retrieve the confidential information. Karma stood not far away from them, a twisted dark feeling resided in him as he saw how close Nagisa was to the old creepy dude.

He didn't miss the slimy hairy hand on Nagisa's thin shoulder inching closer and closer down to his butt. And when the stinking bastard daringly touched it, Karma saw red and nothing else. Pulling out a tranquilizer gun from his inner pocket, he shot the man down without hesitation. The target was instantly knocked out, white foam escaping the corners of his mouth. Panic and terror erupted, guests screaming and running for their lives and Nagisa was completely taken aback.

"Di-did you just killed...?" Nagisa stared at the redhead in horror.

"No, I made him paralyzed for a couple of days though." Karma replied, the dark expression remained on his face. 'But, I won't hesitate to kill a perverted old man anytime for you, Nagisa-kun.'

A group of blacksuited men swarmed inside the spacious dining hall, "There they are, catch them!"

"Run! Come on..!" Karma swiftly grabbed Nagisa by the wrist and took off in the opposite direction from the bodyguards, swimming against the sea of crowds to an empty hallway.

Just then, Karma saw a cleaning cupboard and thought of an idea. "We should hide in here for a while. We could probably sneak our way out better this way." Karma muttered almost inaudibly to himself as he weighted between two choices, 'Run' or 'Hide'.

Nagisa blinked disbelievingly, "But, isn't this a bit too small-"

"Did you find them yet?!"

"I think they went through the corridors!"

"C'mon!"

Both of them immediately scrambled inside the closet and shut the door tight. In seconds, three guards passed through them without checking the cupboard out.

"Karma-kun, you're crushing me. Please back off some more." Nagisa's tone was flat but there's a hint of anxiousness in it. The shorter boy couldn't stand being so proximate to the redhead any longer.

"Wait, I'll scoot away a bit..." Karma tried moving his legs to reposition himself but his knee accidentally grazed Nagisa's groin instead. Nagisa jolted and involuntarily moaned. "A-ahn!"

Karma, albeit dumbstruck in the beginning, began smirking widely before bringing his mouth close to Nagisa's reddened ear, "Does it feel good, Nagisa-kun..?" He whispered enticingly.

"K-karma...kun!" A beet red Nagisa tried pushing the redhead by the chest but their distant isn't getting any wider because of the cramped space, "S-stop fooling around..! We're on a mission right now!" Powder blue eyes gazed away, pale lips quivering irresistibly.

Yes. Finally, finally... Shiota Nagisa's guard was completely down! Karma wasted no time in leaning towards the shorter male and forcefully kissed him by the lips.

"Mmf-?!"

The redhead pulled back momentarily. "W-what are you doin-" Nagisa exclaimed halfway when his lips were captured once more by the golden-eyed boy. "Payback time." Karma answered, still locking their lips into a heated kiss. Then, he used his secret weapon; his tongue.

"Wait-!"

"..."

"Ka-karma-"

 _Not enough._

"..."

"Haa..!"

 _Not enough._

"..."

"...hngh!"

 _More._

"..."

"..kun..!"

 _ **More.**_

Karma wouldn't stop. He couldn't. Pulsating blood, accelerating heartbeat, a rush of adrenaline all at once, Karma felt frenzy and high and drunk with lust. He couldn't think of anything but ravishing Nagisa's soft sweet lips and dominating the inside of his mouth.

Tongues gliding and tackling one another, steamy hot breaths mixed together, drips of saliva from both Karma and Nagisa's mouths spilled to their chins. They kissed and suckled until their lips bruised, their jaws grew sore.

After a solid five minutes, the beastly redhead finally pulled his tongue out, licking the traces of saliva trailing off his mouth.

 _Fwump!_

Nagisa, currently a total mess of tears and saliva, was out of breath and panting hard, his knees gave away immediately and soon the trembling bluenette slumped against Karma's sturdy chest for support. Karma's passionate kisses were unbearable, and they were ten times stronger than Bitch-sensei's, Nagisa strongly believed.

 _TOTAL OVERKILL!_

"Aha, I win~" Vengeance was sweet! And so was Nagisa-kun.

But this won't be the last of it, Karma surmised on his own.

 **-The End-**

* * *

 **Why did I continue this? Someone make me do it! *weeps***

 **Well I received requests on making a sequel where Karma's getting his revenge back so this happened~ yeah this one's way too longer than the first one but please read and rate and review!**

 **Thank you so much my precious lovelies for all your kind comments and favs and follows. Can't thank you guys enough~ Please share me what you think about this story as well okay! ;3**


	3. Provoke 3: What If

**Provoke III: What If (Prompt request by: catturner7007)**

* * *

 _Rewinding back to Karma and Nagisa's last mission. . ._

 _What if. . ._

 _What if things turned out differently when the two trainee assassins locked themselves inside the cleaning cupboard. . ?_

* * *

 _ **Locked Inside - Alternative**_

It was sweltering hot and stuffy to be cramped inside such a small space and to top it off, with another human being named Karma, his secret crush nonetheless. Nagisa cursed his own fate for allowing such a catastrophe to fall upon him.

Aside dying from the unbearable rise in temperature, Nagisa was at a risk of potentially losing his life from either a sudden heart attack or risk a coronary artery bursting due to the dangerous proximity between the handsome redhead and him. He's been flinching for god knows how many times already when the other male grazed him by accident (was it really?) and it took his everything to retain his impassive composure.

"Darn it, Karma-kun...stay still!" Hissed Nagisa, the lingering sensation left after the contact was killing him, and the bluenette didn't want to die yet, he was still so young and had so much more in life left to experience, thank you very much.

However, the ever so provocative Karma along with his risqué humor, perhaps feeling very naughty all of a sudden, ghosted his lips close to Nagisa's slightly pink ears, "I had to move... I'm not risking getting muscle cramps in here - that'd be disastrous, don't you think so, _Nagisa-kun_?" He spoke normally until the very end of his sentence, where he then decidedly dropped the bomb and purposely muttered Nagisa's name in the sexiest, suaveest way possible. His warm breath reaching the tip of the bluenette's ear like sea waves with every syllable.

Nagisa blushed there and then, his stomach made sudden backflips, his mind went blank as a clean white paper. The way the redhead mentioned his name was spine-chilling, goosebumping, thanks to that undeniably sexy low-key voice in which Karma decided to use as a weapon against him. Damn this natural playboy. "D-don't whisper into my ears..! It...tickles." He squeaked, trying hard to ignore the constant thudding of his heart and to relax his facial muscles which seemed to be distorted into that of a blushing maiden in love.

"My bad~ but I had to whisper, you know? Or else they might hear us. . ." Karma replied coolly but screamed internally on the inside and rejoiced like there's no tomorrow. He must be in the seventh heaven right now. The way Nagisa fidgeted and quivered whenever their bodies met, the beautiful scarlet red creeping on his face and how his delicate blue irises trembled, every single thing about him was so so adorable that it's giving him a massive heart attack. And thankfully Karma already had his poker face on, if not he would give away a creepyass grin ages ago. 'Dammit Nagisa, don't tempt me any more than this...'

"Karma-kun, you're crushing me. Please back off some more."

Nagisa's sudden request shook the redhead out of his perverted fantasizing of the unaware bluenette. And he obediently agreed before anything else could happen. Comply or risk getting assassinated by the pale skinned boy? The route he had to take was as plain obvious as a day. Although getting Nagisa's cute little paws on him might not be a bad idea, but in the end he wasn't into masochism and rather be on the more domineering side. Another but; he wouldn't want poor Nagisa to be any redder than his own hair color so he settled for a truce.

"Wait, I'll scoot away a bit. . ."

That's what he remembered saying as he repositioned his knee when he accidentally grazed Nagisa's groin. Well, he tried.

And Nagisa's reaction to that was very. . .stimulating, if not arousing, to say the least.

"A-ahn!"

Nagisa moaned. The crossdressing girly-looking boy with an unbelievably cold-hearted assassin blood running in his veins actually _moaned_.

A jolt of electricity surged throughout his entire being, and Karma relished. Something inside of him, the devil within most probably, whispered words of encouragement; that he shouldn't stop here. _Mustn't_. Another tiny, tiny voice commanded otherwise, it warned him to put an end to whatever carnal desires he had for the bluenette. But Karma, who had always been on the devil's side since birth, merely flicked the voice away and sent his conscience flying out of the window for good.

Moving his knee again, the redhead rubbed against Nagisa's lower region again, deliberately and teasingly slow this time. "Hm? Did you say something just now, _Nagisa-kun_?"

Nagisa, covering his mouth in time, let out a muffled screech and he yelled out in terror, "KARMA-KUN, What the heck do you think you're doing..!"

"Shh~ not so loud..!" The redhead advised, cupping the other's mouth, wary of any guards that might've overheard them. "Does 'rubbing my knee against your dick' answers your question?" Karma answered with another question, his smug face hovering much too close to Nagisa's own liking. And the bluenette made incoherent noises at that, unsure on how to retort to that devilish classmate of his. A new set of emotions bubbled inside of him, eager to escape, like a glass of overflowing water. It was too thrilling to stop now. Too. . . _ **exhilarating.**_

"Uhn!" Nagisa unconsciously yelped when Karma pressed at his groin harder, a bump slowly formed under the short skirt, his underwear starting to feel a bit tight and he bashfully responded by digging his fingers into the redhead's shoulders hard until the skin actually pierced and bled. Call him savage or unmerciful, he just couldn't help it considering this was his first time getting teased down there. He didn't know how to react, how to response; simply put, he didn't understand what was going on anymore.

What appalled him the most was the fact that his body didn't seem to reject Karma's bold move but instead it begged for more.

Well, he might as well just sit back and enjoy the ride, huh?

"K-Karma-kun," He breathed shakily and subconsciously started rocking his own hips, the friction produced between Karma's knee cap and his member felt extremely good and Nagisa suddenly became greedy and unsurprisingly, needy. "...mmhn...m-more... I want...more..." He fluttered his sky blue eyes seductively toward Karma, rosy red cheeks, puckered lips and all. As if he openly invited the redhead to bang him.

Karma almost swallow hard at such an enticing sight that would definitely make any healthy young man go horny in mere seconds. He then whistled low, "So this is Nagisa-kun's true nature, huh?" _Interesting. I'm glad I'm the only one who gets to see this~_

Once again, Nagisa was using his body to seduce Karma, effortlessly, and just like a fool, the redhead was ready to fall into the prodigal assassin's trap once more. Nagisa right now, if Karma had to describe; was like a predatory snake, coiling around its prey tightly, baring its venomous fang only at the last moment, and when his prey is at its most vulnerable state, he'd strike them dead.

And Karma, the ever egoistic and proud type, decided to take Nagisa's challenge head on. Of course, he won't admit defeat that easily - not without a fight!

"We'll see who'd win this battle. Whoever comes first loses. And loser has to grant the winner his wish, okay?" Karma immediately made a bet and stole a quick kiss on the bluenette's exposed left shoulder.

"Hnn...j-just hu-hurry...ha.. i'm gonna.. explode..so-" Nagisa slurred his own words but still daringly took Karma's hand and placed it on top of his crotch. "-hurry up and touch me." Nagisa made _that_ look - the same expression he wore when he single-handedly mind fucked their abusive ex-teacher, Takaoka-sensei. And it was seriously turning Karma on, he could feel his own cock twitching with lust.

Karma's lips twisted into a sly smirk. "Your wish is my command~" Moving as smoothly as he could be, he slipped a hand under the skidded up skirt and wrapped his fingers around Nagisa's rock hard member, already leaking with pre-cum. The bluenette shuddered at the contact and wound his arms around the neck of the taller of the two. "Kiss me..?" Nagisa pleaded in a not-so-innocent way.

Oh boy, was Karma ready to comply to everything the bluenette had asked for. Slipping his free hand around Nagisa's slender waist, Karma shortened the gap between them, keeping his other hand busy with steady strokes, satisfied to hear more pleasurable cries escaping Nagisa's throat. Then he kissed the bluenette, mild and slow first before sticking his tongue in after Nagisa deliberately parted his mouth slightly, permitting access to the redhead.

And there they go again.

Even after having lost his usual calm disposition, Nagisa ultimately remained the terrific kisser he was, playing the aggressive and passive one alternatingly according to Karma's pace.

The redhead's tongue explored deep inside Nagisa's hot mouth, to the back of his teeth, to the roof of his mouth and sometimes it tackled with the other slippery wet tongue into a game of tag. Their kisses were sloppy and moist and left them breathless most of the time when they deemed breathing was unnecessary but that's just the way Karma liked it. Hungry and raw.

Damn, this feels _too_ good..!

Something about the way Nagisa rocking his hips back and forth and mewing his name over and over with that sexy voice of his made Karma feel hot everywhere, especially his hardened cock, now twitching uncontrollably for release. Both _him_ and Nagisa were close now.

Shit, not yet! Karma cursed internally. Not until Nagisa -

"I'm- I'm gonna...aah!" Nagisa suddenly hugged the unprepared redhead tight, his groin squeezed with Nagisa's own and that's all it took for Karma to ejaculate.

Both of them jerked off simultaneously, backs arched, bodies pitted close together and guttural groans filled the confined space. Nagisa's creamy white semen sprayed all over the front of Karma's tux but the redhead was too in a daze to even nastily comment about it like he always did.

* * *

Panting heavily, Karma drew away from the bluenette first, the heat of Nagisa's body remained on his, leaving a burning sensation he'd soon miss.

Then, it hit him hard. Like getting punched in the gut hard.

He came without even being touched! And at the same time as Nagisa too! The _**humiliation**_! Oh how Karma wished he could shrivel up and disappear into the ground so bad right now.

Drenched in glistening tears and sparkling sweat, Nagisa looked absolutely and irresistibly alluring. This guy is honestly too erotic for his own good. "Let's call it a draw then, Karma-kun. Hehe!" Nagisa, basking in afterglow, innocently giggled and afterwards sighed in content.

At that point, Karma didn't bother hurling back another indignant riposte and slumped defeatedly against the shorter boy's chest. "Fine..."

.

.

.

It was at that moment that Akabane Karma reluctantly came down with a definitive conclusion; Shiota Nagisa proved to be a _formidable_ opponent after all, be it in assassination or in bed.

* * *

 **End~**

* * *

 **I was hoping to make Karma loses his shit badly but he just won't do it right! Well... I tried. And Nagisa - don't even get me started... when tf did he turned so slutty?**

 **Constructive feedbacks are always welcomed! (currently revising my writing style) =w=**

 **Accepting prompts for this pair atm so ask away, you can either PM me or just leave it in the reviews!**

 **Thanks again, dear lovelies~ :3**


	4. Smile 1

_**Part 2:**_

 _ **Smiles**_

 _ **(Prompt request by VioletteWhest)**_

* * *

The first time Nagisa met him, he was smiling.

But he was also crying. Under the pouring rain, in an empty park, with no one else in vicinity. He made no sound, no movement. He was just simply standing there. It was none of Nagisa's business of course, none at all.

However it got the bluenette thinking, maybe he wanted to hide his tears, disguising them as pearly raindrops. Or maybe he wanted to mask his sadness away, pretending he's frolicking in the rain with a crooked smile on his smooth angular face?

Whatever it was, it caught his attention. Whatever it could be, he couldn't tear his gaze away from the sullen looking redhead, both face and body drenched wet from the rain as much as he allowed them to be. He was simply mesmerising, Nagisa thought. So excruciatingly mesmerising.

* * *

First year of junior high:

"Okay, settle down everyone. I'll take your attendance now." A male teacher wearing thick framed glasses and a coal-colored toupee (it was so obvious to be honest) in a gray suit stood at the teacher's desk with an attendance book in one hand and a ballpoint pen in the other.

"Abe Takaya."

"Here!"

"Adachi Kyoko."

"Here."

"Akabane Karma."

No answer.

"Akabane Karma?" The teacher repeated a little bit louder this time.

"Not present then...?"

"...I'm right here, sensei..."

 _...!?_

Everyone searched for the voice and saw a redhaired boy with a messenger bag hung loosely by his shoulder standing right by the backdoor of the class.

"Already late on the first day of school, Akabane-kun?"

"Looks like it." Karma coolly answered.

"Great... another smartass kid this year..." the teacher muttered in despondency before randomly picked an empty seat for the redhead. "Go ahead and take a seat next to uhh... Shiota Nagisa-kun."

The bluenette flinched at the mention of his name. No way... _no way_...!

Nagisa stared at the boy in sheer surprise. It's that boy! The crying redhead in the evening rain.

His name was Karma. Akabane Karma. The one person that piqued his interest, the one that somehow mysteriously caught his attention. That very redhead was miraculously in the same class as Nagisa! It felt as if the God of Miracles decided to finally bestow a blessing upon him in his thirteen years of most unluckiest life.

Though as he expected, the redhead wasn't an easy person to get close to. In fact, he hardly mingled with the rest of the class and spent most of his time alone taking a nap on the rooftop or under some big shady tree. And everytime he wanted to start a conversation, Karma would usually dozed off on the desk with his face facing the other way from the bluenette.

After a few times of trying and failing to start up a simple conversation with Karma, Nagisa gave up completely by the second month of their semester.

* * *

One day Nagisa overheard some of the girls in his class talking, "Akabane-kun is kinda cool, don't you think?" A blond girl with wavy curls suddenly said. And of course she decided to talk about him when the redhead wasn't in the classroom. He's been absent the whole day even though Nagisa remembered seeing him early in the morning.

A black-haired girl with a ponytail readily agreed, "Un! I love it how he smiles mysteriously every time!"

"Eh~ I find him a bit scary and he's quite distant with everyone." This time, a girl with brown hair tied into a single braid remarked.

"But that's what made him more mysterious don't you think! Like a Dark Prince or some sort." Another female replied, sighing dreamily as she fantasized a very handsome looking Karma in a prince outfit.

"Yeah, yeah!" Some of the girls chorused, nodding their heads along.

"Oh, oh! Now that you mentioned it, I did saw him having a brawl with a group of delinquents from Minami High!"

"Wow, a junior high boy against those scary highschoolers?"

"And he was actually winning, believe it or not!"

"Oh my god, Karma's so cool~"

"Wait, speaking of cool, did you watched last night's drama? The main character looked a lot like Karma, doesn't he?"

"Oh. My. God..!"

Then, they all giggled in harmony and went on to discuss about a romantic comedy show last night. Just like that, they talked about things that interested them and jumped to another topic as soon as they lost the initial interest. Girls.

Nagisa unconsciously let out a tired sigh. Why do girls always talk about guys that way? They should know better, reality is never as good as fantasies or the most sought ideals as seen in the movies or books. They are not living in a world straight out of a shoujo manga where everything is all sparkly and glittery with blooming flowers serving as their background all the time.

Real life was harsher. In a way, more unforgiving. And he was just theorising that from his own experience. A frighteningly scary unstable control freak of a woman with powder blue hair came to mind.

Mrs. Shiota aka Nagisa's mom.

She was the ruler of his life, a dictator to be precise. And Nagisa had long given up to be the main character in his own story. He didn't even try to. Everything will be alright as long as he follows her orders, her royal plans for him mustn't be questioned or doubted, ever. Else bad consequences would follow which included getting pulled roughly by the hair, slapped by the cheeks and witnessed a very agitated working woman throwing up a tantrum. Laughable. The very definition of his current situation could only be that.

Perhaps that's why he could tell that Karma also suffered from some internal strife at home just by looking into his eyes. Those sharp yellow orbs carried the same lustre as Nagisa's. Birds of a feather do flock together, they say. For whatever reasons unknown, he felt a strange connection with the redhead, like a thin yet unbreakable thread linking them to one another.

Before Nagisa knew it, he was already approaching him first.

* * *

School's rooftop:

"Karma-kun."

Karma fluttered his amber eyes open when a figure shadowed him from the warm sunlight.

"You are...Nagisa-kun?" The redhead drawled, still lying on the cemented ground with both of his arms folded behind his head.

"Yes, I'm surprised you knew my name." _But happy all the same._ Nagisa smiled at his own thoughts. It rhymed.

"Well, there's not a lot boys with a girl's hairstyle in our class, no?"

"Hey, I'm not keeping this hairstyle on purpose..." The bluenette pouted, cheeks picking up a healthier color of pink. He was embarrassed and bothered by it at first, but now he learned to cope with his inner conflicts better, securing his insecurities far to the back of his mind.

"Hmm." The redhead hummed flatly.

Nagisa wasn't sure if Karma wanted to be left alone again as soon as possible but he wanted to stay with the redhead if he could.

So, just go for it, Nagisa!

"Can I sit here?"

"No need to be so polite. I don't own this place, you know." Karma said with a yawn, reclosing his eyes to resume his disturbed nap.

"Strange... Then why isn't there anyone else up here? Isn't this your territory after all?" Nagisa cheekily replied soon after he took a sit not too far from the redhead. It was surprisingly easy enough to get close to Karma provided he used the right approach, he supposed.

"They know I hate company. And probably because my face could easily scare them off?" Karma made the usual face he'd put on at school, it was way too menacing for a thirteen year old kid to have.

It was intimidating indeed but suddenly, a very grieve-stricken Karma drenched wet from the rain came into mind. So even an aloof person like him could show such a painful expression, Nagisa thought as he felt a slight pang to his heart. _What have you've been through to show such an expression?_

"But, aren't you lonely being by yourself all the time?" Nagisa said, quite bluntly but he just couldn't stop his mouth from running its own course.

"...naturally yeah." And Karma truthfully answered. He didn't find the need to lie to Nagisa somehow.

"You're lonely, but you hate company?" Nagisa asked. _What a weird guy._

"Ever heard of a paradox before? Alone in the midst of crowd?" Karma asked back.

Nagisa blinked twice.

 _So it means that the feeling of loneliness remains even though you're surrounded by lots of people..?_

"Ha, clever." Nagisa commented. "So, should I leave you alone right now?"

"No." Karma said after minutes of silence, much to Nagisa's quiet surprise. "You're not half as annoying as our other classmates."

"You mean I still annoy you, only half as much as them..? Rude."

"Only because you disturbed my nap."

"How childish."

Karma snickered. "Well, I'm not trying to be adult-like."

Nagisa flopped down to the ground, mimicking Karma's napping posture, "Well, you're not getting rid of me so soon, Karma-kun." He stuck a tiny pink tongue out for the redhaired boy to see.

Karma arched a speculative eyebrow. "Oho? Look who's childish now."

"Shut up~" Nagisa chuckled and took the opportunity to close his eyes, he was thoroughly enjoying Karma's company so far. There was no need for pretense politeness, forced conversations or awkward smiles. Karma didn't bother judging him for being him, those piercing honey eyes would look straight into his bluish ones and see him for who his was, not the perfect flawless person his mom wanted him to be.

Nagisa never felt so relaxed and contented with life as much as he felt at the moment. And to think that Karma's presence was all he needed to feel so. Along with the fact that the weather was so nice.

The golden sun was beaming upon his face, warmly and not too scorching hot, the sky was an endless stretch of pastel blue and patches of fluffy white clouds hung up high above the ground and the cool breezy wind softly grazed his skin, sending tingling sensations once in a while. Karma definitely picked the best spot for a nap. Nagisa felt his eyelids grew heavier by the minute, sleep was so inviting right now and so the bluenette beckoned.

Before drifting off to sleep, Nagisa pictured a beautiful smiling Karma in his head, and it was enthralling if it weren't for the unrealistic feel to that wide but fake smile.

* * *

Karma stared at his new company, now sleeping beside him, for a long long time, finally noting how beautiful Nagisa was. Not only his outer appearance but also his personality which easily drew him in. And the way Nagisa's light blue eyes glowed when he talked dazzled the redhead to no end.

He felt oddly connected to the bluenette even though they've never spoken to each other at all before today. As if they were sharing something in common, just the two of them and no one else.

Maybe just like him, Nagisa probably shared the same experience as he did? Like getting beat up by a drunken father, and your own mother did nothing but ignored and shun away from you, picking fights with useless thugs as a power outlet and skipping classes for the sake of wanting to be left alone but not at home. Maybe... just maybe.

"Hey, lunchtime's over in a couple of minutes, you know?" He whispered quietly but made no effort to actually wake the bluenette up. And of course the deep slumbering Nagisa didn't even flinched. "Oh, well..."

Karma's lips curved upside just a tiny little bit before he dozed off to sleep once more, facing the sleeping boy beside him.

* * *

 **TBC? Oh yes I will. Wait, the fluff and smut will be in next chap so don't be too sad that there's no smexy scenes this time lol XD and no, this one isn't related to the first three chapters okay? Its good to be back tho... ;D**


	5. Smile 2: Dreams

_**Smile II: Dreams**_

 _Journal entry #0125:_

 _'Karma-kun and I had been friends for quite some time now, but I still can't fathom what's going on in that intelligent head of his. Yeah, it pisses me off how smart he is even though he skipped classes way more than everyone else!_

 _Ah - As I was saying..._

 _At times, when he thought no one was looking, he'll put on a very sad face, riveted with sorrows no one else knew._

 _I wonder will I ever break down that tall wall of his, will I ever reach into his steely heart? And will I ever see his real smile?'_

 _-Shiota Nagisa_

After submitting another entry to his journal, the bluenette yawned sleepily and placed his smartphone by the desk. "...Karma-kun..." He whispered before slowly drifting into slumber.

* * *

The same night, Karma's POV:

Karma blankly stared at the ceiling of his room. He could hear his mother and her _client_ busy making love in the other room. Shameless moans and pants travelled quite easily through the thin walls and the redhead felt like exploding in an angry rage.

Angrily shoving his head under the pillow, his mind quickly wandered to a certain bluenette, before a warm smile crept up his face. Nagisa could surprisingly make him feel light-hearted and happy again.

Later on, he doze off to the thought of the beautiful bluenette, frail-looking yet stronger and kinder than anyone else he ever knew.

.

.

.

 _Karma reopened his bright yellow eyes only to be met with sky blue ones staring into his own passionately. "Nagisa-kun?" Okay, what the hell is going on right now? Why is his classmate; a dude, hovering above him - wait, why was he there on the same bed to begin with?_

 _"What's going on here? Mind explaining?" Karma inquired, casually arching an eyebrow._

 _"Hm, let's just say we decided to have some fun together." Nagisa smiled sweetly and Karma thought he must be seeing an angel above him._

 _"You've got to be kidding me..."_

 _"No, I'm not~" Nagisa purposely blew hot air to one of Karma's ears before grazing his tongue across the tip of the redhead's reddened ear, licking the inner of his ear which was ultimately his most sensitive spot. "Aahn! Uh! N-not there!"_

 _A hand slipped behind his back and caressed his buttcheeks lightly before he was bombed with nothing but sweet whispers and intoxicating touches, they were driving him up the walls with Nagisa's exceptionally fine expertise in such department._

 _"A-ahn!" A moan inevitably escaped from Karma's throat, and the blushing redhead clamped his mouth shut._

 _"Does it feel good, Karma-kun? Do you feel it more when I do this? A seductive smile graced the bluenette's face before inserting one lubed finger into the hot entrance, followed by another one._

 _"Oomph! Wait- it feels w-weird!"_

 _"Weird? Your body seems to be enjoying it though, hm?"_

 _Twist._

 _"Th-that's not - uwa!" Karma's head was spinning. His amber eyes glazing. His heart close to exploding. Pleasure, immense and immeasurable. That was all that he could feel somehow._

 _"And what if I do this..?" The bony fingers twisted his insides without warning, catching the redhead by surprise and Karma squeaked - the ever so-cool lonewolf prince-like Karma actually squeaked like a little mouse!_

 _"Mmhmm.. Na-nagisa...kun..!" Karma slurred deliriously, uncertain on how to react to Nagisa's naughty little stunts that sent tingles down to his very core, messing with his insides, melting his entire being. It was too hot and wet, and undeniably intense for him to handle. But surprisingly, it wasn't closer enough to satiate his horniness at all._

 _'Just a little bit more...' Groaning, the redhead secretly raised his hips upwards so that the bluenette's fingers would jam deeper into him, hitting all of his erogenous zones. "Uhn! Hyaa! Mn-more~"_

 _A raspy chuckle escaped from Nagisa before he smashed their lips together, tongue meeting tongue, warm breaths mingling, moist kisses shared; drowning themselves in pure ecstasy. And the bluenette removed his fingers, earning a whimper from the redhead._

 _"I'm...putting it in, okay?" Nagisa said in between their smooches, already positioning his member towards the entrance of the pulsating hole._

 _"Here goes..."_

* * *

 _ **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

"AAH?!"

Karma blinked, wide-eyed and utterly flabbergasted. "W...what...? Wha..?" He was in his room, alone, with an alarm clock beeping loudly beside his bed. Swallowing thickly, he looked down to his pants to see an honest bulge forming, still throbbing. Of course, the front part of his pants was wet with... _you-know-what_.

Sheesh. Teenage hormones are something to be feared. Karma concluded as he finally shut his alarm off.

Hence, at the age of thirteen, during the summer, Karma had his first wet dream ever. With a boy. And _he_ was the one getting fucked? Well, fuck.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Nagisa's bedroom:

"Mmhm..." The bluenette languidly rose from the bed, feeling slightly disorientated but refreshed. Something was different somehow. His underpants felt tighter and oddly wet than usual. Peering down, Nagisa finally realised. He had a dream just now... of doing... naughty things with Karma. It felt so real and so good that he was almost disappointed to be waken from it.

Little did he knew that the redhead had the same dream as he did.

"And why did I have to wake up just when it was starting to get good..?" He groaned, dropping back to the bed and rolled around in frustration.

Shiota Nagisa, at the age of thirteen, had his first wet dream ever - with a boy he's interested in - and he loved it more than he should have.

'Is it the hormones? Or do I simply like Karma-kun in that sense...' The level-headed Nagisa thought to himself as he tiptoed quickly to the bathroom to wash his underwear before his mother would wake up.

"I think it's the latter..." A tint of pink slowly made its way to his white cheeks.

* * *

End of summer break:

"Good morning!"

The flame-haired almost flinched when someone suddenly tapped his shoulder from behind. Karma turned his head slightly to find his sky-haired classmate, all cheery-looking.

"...You again?" Amber orbs stiffly darted back to the shoe locker and Karma quickly replaced his own shoes into the small box-like space. He wasn't quite sure why his heart twinged a little as soon as he saw Nagisa's face. His cheeks felt hotter as well and suddenly he couldn't look directly into those aquamarine eyes without turning pink in the face first. All because of that weird dream he had - one that he didn't actually mind and surprisingly, _loved_ it.

O-only because it felt good..! Yeah... that's it...

Nagisa narrowed his eyes towards the redhead, lips unconsciously forming a small pout, "You didn't greet me back yet!"

 _Oh, that's cute... he's sulking. W-what, no - Nagisa-kun is not c-cute..!_

"I- ...Mornin'." Karma settled for a short greeting before he possibly blurted something embarrassing and die from it.

"That's better. Are you going to the rooftop again today?" A curious look washed over Nagisa's face, brimming with joviality.

Karma remained impassive - at least he thought he was, "Yeah, as always."

"Alright, then I'll be joining later as well!" Nagisa chimed, suddenly seemed so pleased with the idea.

"Hey now, I don't remember inviting you." The redhead joked with a deadpan expression, trying to hide his nervousness. If one didn't know well enough, he or she would probably think that Karma meant serious business. Nagisa, however, could easily read all of Karma's expressions after months of knowing the redhaired loner.

"Oh, I took the liberty of inviting myself, thank you very much."

"You don't say..."

And the two of them sauntered to their classroom in comfortable silence, walking along side by side.

* * *

 _ **'SLAP!'**_

The redhead slammed against the wall from the impact, his body no longer feel any pain and his mind would wander elsewhere everytime the beatings start.

"Whatcher-lookin' at!? *hic* little shit!"

An unkempt red-faced man with greasy black hair and grubby stubs scowled at Karma, swinging his bottle of beer back and forth like a madman, or a drunkard to be more specific. And this unsightly man was his father. An unemployed, good-for-nothing leecher who did nothing but drinking and wasting away.

Gritting his teeth, Karma lightly touched his now swollen cheek with the back of his palm. 'Go ahead and drop dead for all I care, old geezer.' He remained tight-lipped, waiting for the drunk man to pass by and leave him alone for once. He had enough of this bullshit, to be honest. He had been living in fear for so long, been the target of his father's violence as far as he could remember, been an object to be kicked around for years.

What of his mother? Ha! What about that wretched woman? His mother was a prostitute. Everytime she would come home with a different man, ranging from young to old, shabby to suave - anyone she could get her hands on - doing nasty things inside her bedroom that'd make the boy throw up at the mere thought.

Welcome to the Akabane family.

There was no place for a powerless kid like him in the house. If Karma didn't know any better, he'd say that he was actually an adopted child - or worst - an unwanted existence that came around when his parents least expected him to. Why was he even born? Sometimes, Karma wished he would just cease to exist in the world, that he would just disappear into nothingness, leaving nothing behind, not even a speck of memory of him.

Getting good grades, making friends, even becoming an object of affection in school? Karma didn't give two shits about them. They meant nothing to him - nothing at all.

But, he had finally found one thing that mattered to him. After he became acquainted - or as Nagisa would emphasized - 'friends' with the sweet-smiling bluenette. Karma won't just simply admit it, but he secretly had a thing for Nagisa's laidback but caring personality and those aqua blue eyes would suck him in the longer he stared into them.

Karma started to enjoy the little things he did with Nagisa, simple trivialities such as eating lunch, napping on the rooftop, walking back home together. Nagisa's different from the others somehow. He was special... _Special?_ What was his definition of special again-

 _ **SMACK!**_

The spaced out redhead was brought down to the ground after something hard hit the back of his head.

"Where the fuck is the money?!" He heard someone shouting. Ah, is it the loanshark again? A woman screaming, more shoutings. Chaos.

A bulky arm roughly coiled around his neck, "Gimme the fucking money or the boy gets it."

"W-we don't have it yet..! Please... don't kill me! I'll do anything!" His mother pleaded, tears washing down her mascara.

Don't kill me...? So, she only care about saving her own skin when her son is in captivate in front of her? Karma felt incredibly repulsed.

"I'll give you until tomorrow night, you run away and this boy is as good as dead."

 _Dead? Perhaps that's not so bad..._

Karma shut his eyes completely. He passed out.

* * *

The next day, Karma didn't come to school. Nagisa felt as if a hole had been created in his heart from the loneliness he felt not having to talk to the redhead for one day.

Karma's spine-chilling gaze, cold hands, quirky remarks and his mesmerizing sleeping face. Nagisa missed them. He missed every little thing that the redhead do.

"Shiota-kun?" The teacher called out to the daydreaming bluenette who was eyeing the empty seat beside him intently.

"Shiota-kun!"

"...! Yes, sensei?" Nagisa finally replied with an apologetic bow.

"You've been good friends with Akabane-kun lately, haven't you?"

"Um... yes?"

"Here is the homework for today. Could you please pass it along to him? Tell him, it needs to be submitted tomorrow noon."

"Sure... uh, sensei..! Can I... Can I have his address?" Nagisa grinned, sheepish.

The teacher gave a puzzled look, "I'll jot it down for you."

So, Nagisa would be visiting the redhead's house later that evening. 'Karma-kun's house... hehe, I can't wait!'

 _ **to be continued...**_

* * *

 **Andddd there you have it. XD (Bottom Karma... I never knew it was so fun to write him as the uke omg *blushes* /v/) Too bad it's just a dream muahaha~ (but not for long :D) *slaps self***

 **Okay, so um.. yeah! Next ep: Badass Nagisa saving his damsel in distress and...steamy stuff ensues. For real this time. Or not. *runs away***

 **Later, nerds :P**


	6. Smile 3: Savior

**Warning: Attempted rape/non-con and failed makeout scenes lol**

* * *

 _ **Smile III - Savior**_

Nagisa pressed on the doorbell and waited at the doorstep of Karma's house. He felt nervous and giddy with excitement at the same time. Will both of his parents be home? Will they like him? How should he introduce himself in front of them? Suddenly, the bluenette felt self-conscious about his appearance. He looked like a girl for God's sake. He'd definitely go and cut his hair short next time, just ignore his mother's childish wrath and be done with it.

When no one answered the door, he gave a few more rings and waited. After a few moments of silence, Nagisa finally came to a conclusion that they weren't at home. 'I wonder if they're out eating?' Too bad he didn't manage to ask for Karma's phone number while he still had the chance.

So, now what? Guess he had no choice but to go home.

Sighing in dejection, Nagisa turned around only to be met with a rough-looking man, a crescent scar on his left eye in a black suit, smoking a cigarette.

"What the fuck are you doing here, kid? Get lost!" The man angrily spat on the sidewalk.

"And what are you doing here, Mister? Do you know the Akabane family?" Nagisa questioned back, feeling rather suspicious, if not wary of the man. He may be one of those nasty loan sharks or part of a notorious gang for all Nagisa could know judging from his appearance and the way he talked.

"It's none of your goddamn business." The scarred man shoved his hands hard into the pocket of his pants, and a photo fell out.

"Mister, you dropped something-" Nagisa bent down to pick the photo when he realized it was a picture of Karma's. _What?_

"Damn brat! Give that back to me!" The man roared and harshly snatched the picture out of Nagisa's hand.

"Wait. Why do you have Karma-kun's photo?" Nagisa grabbed the man's hand and twisted it hard until the poor guy yelped in pain. He didn't take judo and karate lessons for nothing. "Why? Tell me. _Now_."

"THE FUCK?! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

.

.

.

.

"All bark but no bite, aren't you?" Nagisa taunted, having bringing the other guy to the ground, all black eyed and swollen in the face. "Tell me what have you done with the family that live here."

"...no way in hell." The man hotly defied, the shock and humiliation of losing to a middle-schooler still evident in his eyes.

"If you tell me nicely, I might make this painless for you." The bluenette smiled, it wasn't his usual kind, mellow smile - it was more of a devilish smirk of a very sadistic person and the loan shark swore he saw the Demon Lord himself right behind the effeminate-looking boy. He's the very reincarnation of the Devil itself!

"Yes? ...or no?" Nagisa urged, purposely stepping onto the man's bruised hand, applying more and more pressure until the man was practically bawling.

"O-okay, okay! I'll tell ya! Just... spare me..!" The black suit guy whimpered, gritting his teeth in pain.

"Is that so? Thank you very much then!" Nagisa removed his foot and returned to his normal apathetic self in no time, all innocent-smiling, and the poor wounded man shuddered in terror. What a terrifying kid.

"Tell me clearly, what happened to the boy in this photo? And his parents." Nagisa crouched down and brought the picture close to the man's face. "Where are they?"

"They... they didn't have the money on time... so the boss... took the boy back to our base. Y'know, as a hostage or something." The man suddenly laughed aloud, much to Nagisa's annoyance.

"What's so funny?"

"Turns out he's been abandoned by both his ma and pa. Poor kid." The man continued guffawing but later winced in pain whilst holding his possibly broken rib. Damn, this scrawny boy didn't bother holding back against him at all. "Saw 'em running away in the middle of last night. Met their end straightaway. Shot right through the hearts."

And Nagisa stared blankly at the loan shark, stupefied. Karma-kun's been abandoned? By his own parents? His real parents? What kind of parents would do that..? Yeah, his mother was patronising as hell and could be overbearing at times but Nagisa believed she would never actually abandon him. And the said irresponsible parents had met their demise in a gruesome way. Meaning Karma-kun had it worst than he did.

"And... what of the boy?" _Tell me he's alive. Or I'll fucking gut your stomach right here, right now._ Nagisa exuded a very menacing aura, enough to shut the snickering man up.

"He-He's still alive... T-the boss is very fond of... b-boys."

Sky blue eyes widened by a fraction. "He WHAT?"

"That's all I know! I told you everything already!" The older man backed away and curled into a ball, cowering in fear.

"Tell me one last thing... where is this base of yours?" Nagisa enquired, gripping both of his hands so tight, his knuckles turned white. If those dirty old men did something to his precious redhaired friend, he couldn't promise there won't be bloodshed tonight.

"T-the old shoe factory near the river."

The bluenette immediately shot off to the designated place. He couldn't shake the bad feeling off, the predicament that something awful was about to befall the redhead if he didn't hurry.

 _'Hold on just a sec, Karma-kun - I'm coming for you!'_

* * *

 _Location: Abandoned shoe factory_

"Hey, what should we do with the boy?" A man's voice said.

"His parents made a run for it last night." Another one spoke.

"Really? Harsh." And another.

"Yeah, but I heard Chiba's group tracked them down and shot them to death."

"Wow, what shitty parents. Suck to be him." A hand reached out and inspected his face.

"Heh, don't we all?"

Karma stirred a little before prying his yellow eyes open, the white light above him almost blinded him. _'W-where am I?'_ He couldn't move, seemingly tied to a chair or something. He was surrounded by unfamiliar men, about seven or eight. They were probably the same guys who kidnapped him in the first place.

"Shit, the boss' here!" And everyone scurried away into their positions, giving way to the head of the group towards their captive.

A stubbly middle aged man, with wavy black hair and squared face approached the redhead with an eerie smile on his face. "Not bad. This kid's pretty cute. Good thing his parents are dead." He removed his black coat and popped a few buttons loose. "We're gonna have some fun tonight, boys."

Two men on each of his side suddenly pulled down his pants and Karma furiously kicked at them. "Don't fucking touch me!"

"Aha, we got a fiesty one tonight. You got a name, kid?" The wavy haired man brought the redhead's face up by his chin, his face too close for comfort.

"Fuck off!" Karma hissed, spitting at the man's face in disgust.

"Heh, you wanna play rough? We'll do just that then." The gang boss nonchalantly wiped the spit off his face and picked up a duct tape from a table nearby before taping Karma's mouth shut. "Can't spit at me now, can ya?" He then roughly grabbed Karma by his hair and pulled him down to the dusty floor, debris flying all over.

"Hold him down." The man sneered, hands swiftly unbuckling his belt.

"What the- NO! STOP THIS!" Karma screamed out and thrashed like mad but only incoherent muffling sounds could be heard from his sealed mouth. Countless hands began wandering and touching everywhere on his body and Karma almost gagged. He didn't want this! It felt so gross, disgusting, revolting and Karma unwillingly cried, he was scared - the thought of what might happen to him next scared him shitless.

And when they ripped his shirt and tore his boxers, it was almost as if his worst nightmares were coming to life. "I DON'T WANT TO! LET ME GO!" Again, his voice muffled by the tape.

A clammy hand crept towards his ass and started playing with his butthole, roughly stretching it up while Karma helplessly struggled and cried painfully, cursing the despicable men their torturous deaths, wishing for his own death as well.

"I'm jamming it in..." The man snickered evilly as he brought his own penis towards Karma's swollen hole, lusty eyes feasting on the redhead's trembling body.

 _'No, no, no..! Please, someone... save me!'_

"Hello, police officer? I found a group of perverted men trying to force themselves on a boy. The location is..."

Nagisa suddenly appeared by the large iron door with a phone by his ear. Afterwards, he slipped his phone back into his pocket and casually strolled towards the mobsters surrounding the tied up redhead. "I reported your whereabout to the police already. The nearest police station is just five minutes away..."

"Shit! Not the police!"

"I'm outta here!"

The startled men instantly backed away before running away for their lives.

"You little fucker..!" The black-haired cussed, as all of his men fled from the building, leaving him alone with the two boys. "You think I can't take you on? What a joke. How about I rape you first?!" The empty threat did nothing to Nagisa, his expression grew darker and darker as he witnessed what they were about to do to Karma. The stubbly man blindly charged towards the lithe bluenette who lightly dodged his attack.

In split second, Nagisa executed a perfect kick behind the man's knee and he fell to the ground before the bluenette pounced on top of him with a hunting knife in his hand.

"I wonder what'll happen if I slice your dick off?" Nagisa smirked dangerously while trailing the pointy knife close to the bulging penis underneath the black underwear.

"?!"

"Won't you become a woman?" Nagisa provoked while coldly stared down at the trembling man who was obviously buying his every word. Then, he pierced through the jeans deeper, the knife only inches away from touching the now lame penis. Petrified and overwhelmed with fear, the gang boss lost consciousness, white foams escaping the corner of his mouth.

"...just kidding, idiot." Nagisa licked his upper lip in satisfaction.

* * *

"Are you... all right?" The tape bounding Karma's hands and mouth became undone by Nagisa and the exhausted redhead weakly fell against his chest.

"..T-thanks, Nagisa-kun..." Karma whispered, still shaking all over. He looked terrified and horribly shaken up. Well, who wouldn't be, if about ten adult men tried to grab your ass and stick something into it?

"It's okay. I've got you now. You're safe..." Nagisa gently encircled his arms around the trembling redhead, patting the crimson head comfortingly.

Karma began panting and breathing heavily, slowly drowning in both repulsion and disgust. "I feel s-sick... dirty... they try to-"

"Shh, it's alright. You're not dirty. There are no more bad guys to hurt you. And I'm here to protect you..." Nagisa softly reassured the redhead in a calm, hushed voice. "Let's go home and get you clean up now, mm-hm?"

And Karma weakly nodded. "O-okay."

"Here, lean on to me. Let's go back to my house for tonight, okay?" Nagisa helped the redhead up and slipped his arm around Karma's waist to support the staggering boy.

"Your... house?" Karma settled his head languidly on Nagisa's thin shoulder. With his parents gone for good, his own house would truly be an empty place, sheltering nothing but painful memories. He didn't want to go back there if possible.

"Don't worry, my mom's on a business trip right now so no one's home! And my dad... well, my parents divorced five years ago." Nagisa revealed, his tone bright and cheery as to distract the redhead from thinking any of those dreadful events that unfortunately cost his parents their lives.

Both Nagisa and him were the same after all. They both came from broken, shattered family.

* * *

"Feeling better?"

Karma, who just came out of bath and wearing an oversized white t-shirt, was greeted with a sweet-smiling Nagisa, sitting cross-legged against his bed.

"Yeah... thanks for the bath and uh, clothes." The redhead replied, shifting awkwardly in front of Nagisa as light blue eyes studied him intently.

"I made some hot cocoa for the two of us." The bluenette patted the spot beside him, inviting Karma to join him. "Sorry I had nothing else to lend but my dad's old shirt that he left behind. Your frame is slightly bigger than mine, that's why." Nagisa deliberately frowned, feeling rather unsatisfied with his smaller frame.

"If it means having superhuman strength like you do, big or small body size don't matter, no?" Karma playfully said as he took a seat beside the bluenette, hands busy wiping his wet fiery red hair with a towel.

"Were you swooned by my heroic act just now?" Nagisa side glanced, hands securing around the mug of hot cocoa. He was beyond relief to have made it in time just now - before the disgusting men manage to lay their slimy hands on Karma. However, he wasn't too sure if he could stop himself from jumping the unaware redhead who simply looked bewitchingly beautiful and irresistibly sexy at that exact moment.

Karma with wet hair equaled to getting a boner. The way the water from his hair trickled down his neck to his exposed collarbone, how Karma smelled like Nagisa's shampoo, how arousing he looked in the large t-shirt - Nagisa unconsciously swallowed hard.

"Head over heels." Karma joked, hands coming to a sudden halt and he slowly brought his knees to his chest, hiding his face under his arms. "But thank you... For real, Nagisa-kun... You really did saved me back there. You, who are not related to me by blood or in any way... did more than what my parents would ever done for me..."

Pearly drops escaped Karma's amber eyes, further surprising the bluenette. The stoic, prince-like redhead sought by every girl in their class, was actually crying in front of Nagisa, showing his frail and vulnerable self for once.

And Nagisa didn't know what possessed him to do what he did when he boldly lifted Karma's chin up before closing in and...

...kissed Karma. Right on the lips.

Pulling away first, Nagisa sincerely said, "I may not be your family but I definitely cherish you more than one."

"W-what did you just..." The teary-eyed Karma stuttered, utterly flabbergasted.

"I love you, Karma." Nagisa cut him off with a confession straight from his heart, his emotions reflecting in those blue orbs which Karma found hard to tear away from.

Nagisa confessed. And used his first name without honorifics. Karma was more than just happy, he was sent straight to the seventh heaven simply by these two things.

The only thing the redhead could do in return was blushing from head to toe. His whole face, ears and neck took a beautiful scarlet colour, almost matching his hair colour and Nagisa couldn't help but fathom how innocently adorable Karma was. Like a flustered overriped tomato.

"I... to you... I also-!" The poor redhead accidentally bit his tongue, leaving his sentence midair. "Ow!"

"Are you okay? Let me see..." Nagisa leaned closer and prodded Karma's mouth open with his thumb before a naughty idea crossed his mind. "I'll heal it for you."

"H-how..?" Karma sweatdropped, Nagisa's inexplicable expression made him nervous all of a sudden.

"By licking it~" Nagisa snickered and dove straight for Karma's lips once more.

"Ah! Wait-"

Both of them toppled to the floor with Nagisa on top after the blue-eyed boy decidedly tackled the unguarded Karma. "Open wide, Karma..." Nagisa's saccharine voice made the redhead shivered in anticipation.

"You little devil." Karma commented before sticking his tongue out for his 'treatment', hands clutching behind Nagisa's back.

"Good boy." Nagisa lovingly cupped the other's cheeks and stuck his own tongue out, meticulously licking Karma's tongue, the tip slightly swollen from the accidental bite. Not long after, they started kissing, hot breaths, mixed saliva mingling and Nagisa began grinding their groins together until the both of them were well erected.

"A-ah... Isn't this e-enough?" Karma struggled between their messy wet kisses, they were too good, Nagisa was too skillful, his heart might just burst at any time. "Na-Nagisa..aah...st..stop.."

"It's never enough." Nagisa said with a breathy chuckle, he sounded so damn hot, Karma could've just melt from listening to his voice. "I can never have enough of you."

While Karma was still in his dazed state, the sly Nagisa took the chance to sneak a hand into Karma's boxers, taking out his member, and began massaging it. "Uwah! What are you-!"

"Karma... let me take you. I want inside you." It was the first time Karma ever heard such a desperate sounding Nagisa, pining for him and only him. "Can I? Please."

"D-don't be so impatient, silly... you need to prepare me first." Karma slipped out of his boxers, spreading his legs wide. "Loosen me up..?" It wasn't a request but a subtle order in actuality, a command Nagisa was more than ready to obey.

"With pleasure." The bluenette scooped the redhead up before gently placing him down on the bed, opening his legs wide again.

Using Karma's precum as a lube, Nagisa carefully inserted a finger first into Karma's butthole before twisting around to widen it. With every twist he made, Karma would either moan, pant or whimper, all of them were equally erotic to Nagisa's ears. "Does it feel good?"

"U-un! I-it does..!" The redhead cried out, ecstatic from pleasure.

One finger became two and then three with Karma slowly getting adjusted to the fingering. "Nagisa... I want yours..! Fingers.. N-not enough..." The redhead willingly pulled the fingers out of his anal and positioned himself on top of the bluenette so that his mouth was near to Nagisa's erection.

'Wow, we're doing 69..? Karma's so lewd...' Nagisa blushed, and unconsciously moaned when he felt Karma's mouth sucking up his cock. "So hot..."

"Hyaa?!" Karma jolted when he felt something wet and hot entering his rear entrance again. "Nagisa... Y-your tongue! Ah~ N-no...!"

Nagisa momentarily pulled his tongue out, "Hey, don't slack off now~" He deliberately squeezed Karma's buttcheeks to widen the leaking hole and the redhead yelped.

"Y-you jerk! Stop playing with my ass-" Karma complained all the while pumping Nagisa's rock hard erection with both of his hands, now readily lubricated.

"Well, because you took your sweet time with Nagisa Jr. there..." Nagisa pouted like a sulky little kid.

"Are you seriously jealous of your own dick?" Karma asked incredulously.

"Don't make it sound so weird!" Nagisa retorted and poked at Karma's entrance with his index finger. Ha, revenge!

"Okay, okay! You can enter me now!" The redhead squirmed before returning to his original position, teasingly rubbing his entrance against Nagisa's.

"Ready..?" Nagisa guided the tip of his penis towards Karma's stretched entrance."I'm going in..." The bluenette thrusted in slow at first before picking up speed, pushing faster and deeper into Karma. "You're tightening around me..." He muttered close to the reddened ear of the flame-haired boy, slightly breathless.

"Uhhh! Nagisa...! So deep... Go deeper!" Karma begged, face glistening with tears and sweat and Nagisa closed in to kiss the crying redhead, pausing his movements for a while. "Is it painful?"

And the panting Karma shook his head, rather too quickly. "It feels... good. So..."

"I'll make you feel even better..!" Nagisa chuckled, thrusting hard in one go until the base, hitting Karma's sensitive spot immediately.

"Aahhh..!"

.

.

.

Later that night, the two of them cuddled under the covers, bare bodies pitted close together, sharing warmth.

"Nagisa?" Karma called out, his tone sleepy.

"Yeah?"

"I... had a dream of us... actually doing it. Just like what we're doing right now." Karma muttered quietly before hiding his face under the sheets, feeling absolutely mortified to admit such a thing. If he had to be truthful however, he'd say the real thing was a hundred times better than the dream.

Nagisa stared at the hiding redhead wide-eyed. "What do you know... me too."

"Eh?" Karma shyly peeked from the covers. "Really?"

"Yup, really." A helpless grin spread across Nagisa's lips. "Maybe we're each other's fated soulmates after all."

Nagisa tightened his hold around Karma's waist and they snuggled closer together before drifting off to sleep, this time dreaming of wedding bells, matching tuxedos and marriage vows.

 **-End-**

* * *

 **Heyo~ I'm back again, and as promised! :3 Well, you had your share of slutty Nagisa, but what about a slutty Karma? *nosebleeds* absjekekskskb I DIED. Him as the uke is hawt. But him as the seme is also hawt. Same goes for Nagisa andgekekskskye-**

 **Next will be a new story and Karma tops again! (Bye bye uke Karma... for now...) XD**

 **Thanks for reading, peeps~ stay awesome :3**


	7. Mischief 1 : Love Potion

_Prompt requested by: President Poverty (from AO3)_

 _Mischief I - Love Potion_

* * *

"Hey, Karma! Come check this out!" Sugino, the baseball lover, called out to the redhead who was sleeping at his desk, a cross puzzle book on his face.

"Hn? What is it..?" Peeking from the corner of the small book, Karma asked with a sleepy look in his amber eyes. He didn't get enough sleep last night, thanks to a certain bluenette he was so familiar with.

Sugino suddenly popped up in front of Karma with a small vile in one hand. There was a sky bluish liquid in it, with the addition of some glitters, that immediately caught his attention. Something about that mysterious liquid reminded Karma a lot of Nagisa's hair color. "What's that?" He coolly questioned, trying hard to keep his eyes away from the vile but ended up staring deeply into it instead.

Huh... What an intriguing color.

His smiling raven-haired friend gladly introduced the small bottle and its content, "It's one of Okuda-chan's magic potions! This potion will make anyone fall in love with you! Isn't it awesome~"

Karma switched gazes from the bottle to Sugino's face alternatingly. "So... In other words, it's a love potion?"

"Guess so. But-"

"How does it work?" Karma cut first, the feeling of excitement readied to bubble out of the core of his heart. Somehow, it seemed very amusing to give some to Nagisa just to see his reaction. Karma was a born-to-be-a-devil type of guy to begin with. And Nagisa the ever so fun to tease kind of guy.

"Um, Okuda-chan said the only thing you need to do is share this potion together by drinking it at the same time."

"Well then, I'll be borrowing this if you don't mind~" Karma lightning speed snatched the potion away from Sugino before he even realised it.

"Wait, Karma! There's something else-" And the redhead was already nowhere to be seen. Sugino stared for a moment at the entrance of their classroom and sighed, "...you need to know. The potion doesn't have an effect to those that already like you. Wait, did Okuda-chan said there'll be an adverse effect instead?" The clueless Sugino scratched his cheek as he tried to remember the bespectacled girl's exact words. "Oh, well..."

'Karma's probably gonna use it on some pretty girl, right? Lucky bastard.' Sugino whistled away before heading towards the cafeteria to grab some lunch.

* * *

Karma searched around the open field in front of the classroom and he saw a few of his classmates, practicing their combat skills with Karasuma-sensei. 'Don't they have anything else to do?' The redhead, notorious for his extreme laziness, thought idly. He continued to scan the whole area with his hawk-like eyes. Nagisa, however, was not in sight.

Where could the petite bluenette have gone off to? Nagisa was not in the cafeteria nor the teachers' lounge nor was he in the classroom. Where else had he not checked yet? The mountains? No. The forest? Maybe not. What about the waterfall? Nah, Nagisa couldn't even stand the heat, if Karma recalled it correctly, no wonder his skin was so snowy white. Karma imagined what it would feel like to touch that soft succulent skin, would it be as smooth as it seemed? Ah, he was getting off track, wasn't he?

Just then, a specific place came to Karma's mind; the cliff where he almost fell to death after confronting with Koro-sensei for the second time. He honestly did not expect for the octopus teacher of them to actually save him and defend himself at the same time. Koro-sensei continued to amaze him so Karma decided he would put his once-lost trust in this particular teacher again.

Ah wait, again something else decided to occupy his mind in his search for the blue-haired boy. Karma shook his head, in an attempt to clear his mind of unimportant things. Back to the topic, that cliff was the very same place where Nagisa would be...meditating (if that was even the right word) as he came up with ideas or plans to carry out Koro-sensei's assassination. It was supposed to be his secret hideout, his alone space and place where he could clear any unnecessary thoughts. Thanks to Karma, that place was not as secret anymore between the two of them.

"Hmm, that place, eh?" An evil smirk crossed Karma's lips. "Let's give it a try, shall we?" The redhead bounced on his feet and lightly jumped from tree to tree across the forest, the shortest route to the cliff.

* * *

"Na-gi-sa-kun~" Yes, he found him!

"Oh, Karma-kun. What is it?" Pastel blue eyes reopened, Nagisa turned towards the sound of the voice and saw a wide grinning Karma, sharp yellow eyes looking down. "What are you looking at-"

"Your cute little butt." Karma answered, honest and as straight as an arrow.

"KARMA-KUN!" An instantaneous blush wildly spread around Nagisa's heated cheeks.

"What, I'm being honest, am I not? As they always say, honesty is the best policy." Karma smoothly said.

"Well, ignorance is bliss." Nagisa hotly retorted in return, "I'd rather not know that a guy, my classmate nonetheless, is staring at my butt, don't you think?"

"Hmm~ so, you're saying you'd rather a girl stare at it instead?" Karma smirked, the mischievous look in his gaze irked the bluenette so.

"How did you come up with such conclusion again?" Nagisa sighed, much exasperated with Karma's witty remark. "Look here, you're ruining my concentration. If you're not gonna help come up with any plan to assassinate Koro-sensei, then please leave me alone."

"That's not true at all, I brought you something to drink." Karma sweetly smiled and took out two small drink cartons, throwing one to Nagisa in which the bluenette swiftly caught. "It's quite hot out here, no?"

"Omph! This is... Strawberry flavored yoghurt..? You surprisingly have a sweet tooth." Nagisa commented after a while, eyes transfixed on the box of sugary drink.

"Sure doesn't look like it, do I?" Karma let out a low chuckle that Nagisa had to strain his ears just to hear it properly. It may sounded odd, but he for once, liked Karma's baritone small laughs, rare as they were. Just like a refreshing birdsong on one fine summer. They were so nice to listen to and sometimes - just sometimes - sent a pleasant shiver down the bluenette's spine.

"Yeah, I guess so." Nagisa absent-mindedly popped the straw into the drink, his mind wandered off about Karma's beautiful laugh and what he'd give just to listen to them all day long. At that time, Nagisa for the first time ever, failed to see behind Karma's sly schemes. The redhead was already prepared with his drink, waiting for the bluenette to take a slurp first. And when he did, Karma silently followed suit.

Yes, he did, what all of you reading this part right now, thought he would do. Beforehand, he secretly injected some of the potion into both of their drinks using a syringe and covered the small holes created using a bit of acacia gum. Such dedication, right?

It was a 50/50 chance to be honest, since Nagisa was as sharp as they come, being the over-analysing person he was. And Karma could not be anymore rejoiced than he was when Nagisa did not suspect a thing let alone know about the love potion. He seemed to be preoccupied with something though?

Nevermind that. Okay, here goes...

Right after they both took a gulp of the drink, Karma directly posed the question to the twin-tailed boy. "So, Nagisa-kun. Do you feel anything when you look at my face?"

"..no? What's with the weird question?" Then, it suddenly hit Nagisa. "Wait a minute... Did you do anything strange to the drink just now?!"

"Nothing in particular... So, what about when I do this?" Karma unexpectedly leaned closer and placed his hand under Nagisa's chin so that he faced upwards, their noses almost touched, their breaths entangled. "What about now?"

Nagisa angrily slapped the redhead's hand away, finding no humor in the situation whatsoever. "Stop joking around! What do you want me to feel other than wanting to strangle you to death?"

"Ah... so it's a dud, huh?" Karma, unfazed by Nagisa's explosion of anger, rubbed his own chin in wonder. Okuda might had mixed something else to the potion so that it would not work. What a bummer. There went his effort and time, wasted.

"Well, I'll be taking my leave now. See ya, Nagisa-kun." Karma turned his back to the frowning bluenette, ready to leave when Nagisa started screaming, startling the redhead.

"What's wrong?" Nagisa almost fell to the ground if it weren't for Karma's quick catching. The pale-skinned boy was burning up! Worry, panic, and everything negative seemed to seep through Karma's ice cold heart and he immediately came up with the conclusion that there was something wrong with the potion. "Hey, Nagisa-kun, stay with me!"

"Ka-karma-kun... I feel... hot..." Nagisa weakly clutched onto Karma's shirt, panting heavily. "Nagisa-kun, hold on! I'll get help now so-" The redhead stopped short when Nagisa suddenly leaped from his arms and flopped to the ground.

 _Poof!_

What Karma saw next made him gape widely like a goldfish.

"You... You grew cat's ears..?" Karma stared disbelievingly at the soft blue fluffy pair of ears on each side of Nagisa's head. "...and tail." His honey eyes travelled down to Nagisa's waist where a long bluish tail appeared from his behind.

"Meow?!" Nagisa exclaimed, feeling his ears and tail with his hands. His expression seemed to scream 'What the fuck is going on here?!'

"..meow indeed." Karma repeated after Nagisa, perplexed by the unexpected turn of events and not knowing how to deal with the current situation.

It was at that moment did Karma realised; he fucked up.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **Hiiii, I'm back~ This time will be a story about the ever so mischievous Karma and unwillingly getting turn into a cat Nagisa. Like I said, this one and the previous stories are unrelated and I guess there will be three chapters for this story too. Do enjoy and leave your thoughts afterwards! Xoxo**


	8. Mischief 2: To Pat a Cat

**Mischief II - To Pat a Cat**

* * *

"Meow! Meow meow meow?! Meow!"

A very furious-looking Nagisa stood tall in front of the prostrating Karma, eyebrows scrunched and prickly tail whipped back and forth, the speed high enough to produce blade-like sounds. He was babbling angrily but of course the words that came out were nothing but a string of high-pitched meows and hisses in between.

'Oh, scary...' The redhead blew a whistle, feeling mildly impressed, was all. The emotion guilt or regret had long since been stripped off of the impassive boy, or perhaps did not existed in him to begin with.

"Ah, you're angry with me, is it?" Karma casually asked, much to Nagisa's aggravation. "MEOW?!" He took that as an irritated 'EXCUSE ME?!' judging from the look and tone Nagisa gave and the cute little stomp he did. Really, Nagisa was killing him.

"I get it, I get it. Please don't be so mad, Nagisa-kun." Karma gestured both of his hands in an 'please calm down' fashion. "And you being as it is, I can hardly understand you." Boldly locking his hand with Nagisa's, Karma pulled the now turned cat boy down so that the bluenette settled on his lap, and Nagisa shrieked out of surprise.

"Meow!" Nagisa defiantly pawed Karma on the face, leaving a catprint behind on his left cheek. This was hella embarrassing! He, a boy, was currently sitting on another boy's lap, and that boy was Karma nonetheless. Nagisa could feel the heat slowly making its way to his face and he fought back the urge to blush. Because he'd better not damn well blush in front of the egoistical Karma who was a master in blackmailing others. Nagisa simply wouldn't live with it! As followed, Nagisa started struggling to get off of the redhead but his efforts proved futile when Karma strongly gripped both of his arms.

"Mreoow!" Nagisa screeched but grumpily went limp unto Karma's chest, having his energy spent uselessly. After his ears and tail grew, he felt oddly sluggish and listless, almost as if half of his energy had been depleted into that of a cat's. Curse you, Karma-kun...

"Meow..."

"Again, speak in a language I can understand." Karma said, playing with the bluish cat ears after the bluenette gave up on escaping. The fluffy ears. They were softer than he'd imagined and pleasant to the very touch. And they definitely suited the adorable Nagisa if anything else. "Shall we start taking lessons together then?"

Lessons? What lessons-

"Let's thoroughly understand each other better... We'll do _this_ and _that_ together..." The smirking redhead began scratching the back of Nagisa's ears causing him to involuntarily purr and leaned in closer to the touch. "Purr..." A nervous squeak escaped his lips shortly after. How did Karma knew exactly where to touch so that it felt good? And what the hell did he meant by _this_ and _that_?

"Hn? Did you just..?" Karma drawled for a bit, that mischievous glint never leaving his golden eyes. Nagisa furiously shook his head in denial. No way, no, he did NOT!

"Yes, you did~" Karma averted his gaze from the blushing bluenette, body now trembling as he tried to keep his laughter in. "You purred like a cat! Ahaha, I should've recorded it! Wait, I did - I recorded it in my heart." Karma paused before continued laughing in a chain of guttural chuckles. Yes, they were indeed music to Nagisa's ears but something else sprouted inside his heart as he looked back at Karma's smug little face. It vexed him to be made fun of.

"Hsssshh!" Hissing fiercely, Nagisa succeeded in pouncing the distracted redhead and both of them fell flat to the ground, with him laying on top of Karma. His sky blue eyes pierced straight into those mirthful ones. Nagisa was seriously mad right now.

"Ah, forgive me, Nagisa-kun. I'll make it up to you..." Karma smiled kindly, now catching the catboy off-guard and he did the one thing Nagisa least expected him to - he _kissed_ him.

Nagisa reacted by turning frozen stiff, from head to toe, his tail as straight as a pole and his ears all perked up. It was almost like he had been pulled into one of those clichéd romantic movie scenes where time suddenly slowed down and everything stood in absolute stillness, sounds of mother nature vanished, only their fast beating hearts echoed thunderously in his ears, all around they were surrounded by imaginary flowers and sparkles and pheromones - things Nagisa thought he wouldn't see nor experience his whole life. Why was Karma kissing him such an enchanting magical event again? Someone please properly explain it to him.

"Kiss..?" The word came out just above a whisper from Nagisa's mouth after they broke apart, quite reluctantly on Karma's part. "Why did you..?"

"Hey, I can understand you now." Karma stared back at the dazed Nagisa, hoping to savor those cherry lips a minute longer. It felt good, kissing him, that is. "But you didn't turn back, huh..."

Reenacting from The Princess and The Frog, was that what he was trying to do?! Nagisa blinked a few times, trying to decipher behind Karma's mysterious way of thinking. The redhead had always been an enigma to him, a hard nut to crack. "Idiot..." Nagisa settled for that answer in the end, partly blaming himself to be caught up in one of Karma's little whims. That kiss probably meant nothing to him...

"Explain yourself, Karma-kun..." The bluenette sat upright but did not bother removing himself from the redhead. If only his weight could somehow crush all of Karma's organs, he'd be the happiest person alive.

"Aha, where do I begin..." Karma slowly lifted his body up and bumped his head a little with the pouty bluenette. "You weren't supposed to turn into a cat. I don't know the exact detail but..."

* * *

"A love potion?! Really, Karma-kun. I thought you were supposed to use it on the opposite sex..?" Nagisa nagged as they made way back to the classroom in great stealth, using Karma's dark blazer uniform to cover Nagisa's prominent cat ears while his tail hidden inside his own shirt. It was a bit uncomfortable but he would have to bear with it until they find Okuda and have her reverse the potion's effect.

"I thought it would be interesting to see you so infatuated with me, afterwards have you filmed and at my beck and call after I blackmailed you." Karma nonchalantly explained, eyes darting around in great caution, in case they encountered someone troublesome. Say, Koro-sensei, for example.

"You're a devil..." A sigh escaped from Nagisa's lips. Why were they friends again?

"Why, thank you. Surely I don't deserve such a compliment." Karma playfully winked.

Nagisa almost gagged at his reply. "Don't make me scratch you in the face, Karma-kun." He said with a straight face, purposely baring his tiny fangs and claws for Karma to see. "Nya."

"Charming." Sneered Karma as he fixed the jacket on Nagisa's head. "Careful now, your ears are almost visible... But hey, I just noticed that the cat ears replaced your usual high twintails." Karma began rubbing the furry pair of ears under his blazer. "Not bad..."

"...Stop rubbing them and d-don't stand too close. It's stuffy." Light pink easily dusted Nagisa's cheeks once more. Their proximity made him feel all squirmish and suffocated, but instead of being unnecessarily angry towards the devilish Karma, Nagisa could only meekly nodded. Maybe he really was affected by the potion some way or another. Otherwise, he wouldn't be feeling so self-conscious in front of Karma, who was a male, a classmate, his friend and most importantly, _a male._

Karma deliberately leaned his head forward so that he was now only an inch away from Nagisa's reddened face. "Is it now? Shall we cool you off in the infirmary first, Nagisa-kun?" His left hand snaked under Nagisa's trousers to give the tail a stroke, slender fingers purposely grazed the base of the tail.

"It's not that kind of stuffy-?! Hyaa!" Unbelievably, Nagisa moaned when he sensed Karma's cool cucumber fingers trailing from under his uniform consisted of a white shirt and a sleeveless navy blue blazer. "W-w-what are you doing, Karma-kun!"

"Touching you. Wow, you have a very slim waist... Unsurprisingly though." Replied Karma as his hand freely wandered around Nagisa's back, stroking the quivering tail once in a while.

"S-stop touching me, you big pervert..!" Biting his lips, Nagisa forcefully stopped his throat from producing another weird sound. That, just now, was absolutely mortifying!

"Hi, Nagisa! Karma!"

?!

"Ah, Kaede." Karma swiftly turned his head to face their green-headed friend, offering her his usual laidback smile.

"Both of you weren't there at the training ground earlier. Heh heh~ Could it be that you two were..." Kayano paused for the infamous dramatic effect while the other two stayed rooted on the ground, Karma flashed a tight smile and Nagisa even unknowingly held his breath.

Nagisa's thought:

'Were what? What did you think we did, Kayano-chan? If you think we did _this_ and _that_ together then you're definitely wrong!'

In Karma's case:

'Oh? Kaede's surprisingly a perceptive girl. If she guessed it right off the bat...'

"...playing hooky together?!" Kaede chirped, acting as if nothing had changed at all.

That's all? She thought that they were only skipping class together?

Karma's facial expression relaxed considerably while Nagisa secretly let out a relief sigh. 'Thank god. I thought she found us out for a second there-'

"Because Nagisa, you've never skipped class before! What a shock it was!" Kayano clapped her hands together before a sweet if not evil smile took form on her thin lips. "So, pray tell. What were you two doing again?"

'Ah, she _is_ indeed a sharp person...' Karma's lips twitched slightly in amusement. He'd best be extra careful around this flat-chested little lady. His lazy gaze travelled back to the bluenette beside him, clutching unto the blazer tightly. 'What shall we do now, little kitty?'

"Uh... actually.." Nagisa fidgeted, sweat began forming on the surface of his palms.

"And why are you wearing that again, Nagisa?" Kayano pointed at the garment on top of the bluenette's head. She already knew it was Karma's, since no one else in their class wore a brown long-sleeved blazer like he did. Nagisa immediately flinched, a bead of nervous sweat trickled down his forehead. "Um, this is..."

"Isn't it hot?" Kayano reached out to pull the blazer off but Nagisa quickly dodged away from her hand, sending a distressed signal to Karma afterwards.

'Karma-kun, help.'

'What's in it for me?' Karma's eyes seemed to say.

'What do you mean?'

'If I do help you, promise you let me touch you.'

'WHAT. NO WAY.'

'No deal then.'

"Are we playing a game of tag, Nagisa~" The persistent Kayano kept on trying to snatch the blazer away and Nagisa was seriously having a hard time running away from her while keeping his sanity intact. Then his petite friend had him corner against the back of the classroom walls, everything was just a game to her, or so it seemed.

'Okay, fine! I'll let you touch me, just help me get away from Kayano-chan first!' Nagisa pleaded, not once did he broke eye contact with the cunning fox in disguise named Karma.

'You better keep your promise, Nagisa-kun~' A naughty smirk appeared on Karma's face for a split second as he jumped in between Nagisa and the greenhead.

"You see, Nagisa-kun been sitting out in the open sun more than he should and now he suffered from a little heatstroke." Karma smoothly lied, putting a hand on the blazer to keep it in place. "It's best if he's out from the sun for a while."

"Oh, is that so? My bad..." Kayano halted, scratching her cheek apologetically after. "You're right, Nagisa's face is redder than usual. Shouldn't you be resting in the infirmary?" She asked the bluenette out of concern.

"Right, we'll be on our way then." Karma suddenly scooped Nagisa up into a bridal hold and before the bluenette could even protest, he was already being carried out of the classroom. "Do inform sensei for us, Kaede."

"No worries! Take good care of Nagisa, Karma!" Kayano waved them goodbye and soon their other classmates started filling the class for their next lesson.

'They have that kind of relationship, huh?' Kayano smiled knowingly before taking her seat, her inner fujoshi-ness tingled uncontrollably.

* * *

Infirmary:

"Nagisa-kun, what on earth...are you doing?" Karma eyed the bundle of blanket in front of him. Shortly after they arrived, Nagisa immediately sprang out of his arms and had taken refuge by hiding himself under the covers on one of the beds provided.

"Protecting myself from you..." Muffled the hidden blue-haired boy, his tail and ears however, popped out of the blanket, visible to the eyes of the redhead.

"And why should you?" Karma sat by the bedside, silently studying the moving tail in great interest. Left. Right. Front. Back. Repeat. The tail moved about relentlessly. "I'm not gonna eat you, you know."

"H-how can I trust you..?" He had been traumatized enough for one day, thank you very much.

"You just do." Karma poked at the tail before grabbing it into his hand.

"Ahn! Wait, Karma-kun- Not there...!" How could he ever trust him?!

"Hmm, you're quite sensitive here, aren't you..?" The redhead commented and proceeded to stroke the fluffy tail until he reached the base. "And what about here..?"

"Hnn!"

"Oh, that's quite a lively reaction you got there..."

Just then, Nagisa's ears twitched. Whilst Karma had the urge to touch - or taste them as well, to be precise.

 _Chomp!_

"Uwaa- Karma..!" Nagisa let out a shocked yelp. "Wha-"

Karma mildly bit the tip of the ear before sinking his teeth further into the furry texture, licking at one time, nibbling at the other but he didn't stop there. Karma probed in further and started licking the inner wall of Nagisa's cat ear, all the while massaging the spastic tail in a right amount of force.

Nagisa on the other hand? The poor boy shivered and trembled underneath Karma, unable to actually push the redhead away since all of his hands and legs were trapped inside the blanket. The overstimulation was literally killing him. His own plan backfired horribly. "Ka-Karma-kun... please..! Uhh!"

Nagisa jolted upwards when his groin met Karma's and stayed still in silence for a few moments.

"...?" Karma purposely placed his knee in between Nagisa's thighs, grinding the sensitive spot slow until the beet red Nagisa whimpered helplessly yet again.

"Did you just, by any means, gotten hard?" Karma politely asked, without a trace of shame. And Nagisa wished he would just drop dead there and then.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **That took a wrong turn somewhere somehow... Now, shall we go all the way or shall we not? XD**


	9. Mischief 3: Happy Ending

**Mischief III - Happy Ending**

* * *

"Did you, by any means, got hard?"

Nagisa wanted to die. He had never felt so humiliated in his whole life. All thanks to the mischievous Karma and his unspeakable perversion. "Get off of me..." He said almost unintelligibly and cocked his head to one side, eyes shut close when tears threatened to spill. Why was his heart thumping so hard, why couldn't he look at Karma in the eye? God, he hated himself for harboring such unnecessary feelings.

"What if I say I don't want to..?" Karma hovered close to Nagisa whose face was close to crying. A part of him wanted to keep teasing the bluenette but another part of him wanted nothing but to comfort him and embrace him tight. Watching the crystal clear droplets escaping from those sky blue eyes send stabbing sensations straight to Karma's heart. That was a first.

"Nagisa-kun?" Still, Nagisa refused to even face the redhead, let alone speak to him, leaving a stupefied Karma not exactly knowing how to carry on with their conversation. In the end, the redhead carefully brought his arms around Nagisa and pulled him up so that both of them were now sitting close on the small bed.

"I went too far just now, s-sorry." Karma quietly apologised as he hugged the bluenette while awkwardly patting his small back. Karma would delightfully admit, he was not one to show a gentle and kind disposition, it simply wasn't in his nature. His true self was much more sadistic, much more...jaded and cynical. If it was anyone other than Nagisa crying, he couldn't even give a shit, per se. But as soon as a drop of tear fell from Nagisa's eye, Karma immediately felt remorseful, like he was the most evil person ever alive, the crudest or cruelest, and he for once, loathed that feeling very much. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry."

The steady ticking of the clock on the wall. The breezy wind from the spinning fan. The smell of antiseptic. In contrast to the erratic beating of Karma's heart, his warm breath tickling Nagisa's neck and his minty scent infiltrating Nagisa's nostrils. The closeness between their bodies. The gentleness and sincerity in Karma's tone. And most importantly, the subtle tremor in his fingers. All of these traits easily indicated an honest and awkward Karma; a side of him Nagisa never knew existed. His ears twitched slightly.

"I've recorded it." Nagisa suddenly said, surprising Karma yet again.

"Huh..?" Amber eyes met azure ones.

"I've recorded it in my heart. Your apology, that is." Nagisa smiled sweetly, and Karma's heart instantly went afired. He had burnt the very image of a teary cat Nagisa, smiling so beautifully, into his eyes. And he would keep it safe at the back of his mind so that he could replay the image again and again whenever and wherever he wanted to.

"Right back at me, huh?" The redhead lightly chuckled. Nagisa always exceeded his expectations somehow, but of course, Karma expected that much from him nonetheless. "So... apology accepted..?"

"Apology accepted." Nagisa nodded and afterwards buried his face in Karma's chest, his breathing shallower than usual and Karma could feel the bluenette shivering still.

"Does it hurt?" Karma gently questioned.

"Uh-huh."

"Want me to help you?"

Nagisa's tail wound around Karma's wrist tighter at his suggestion. "Y...Yeah... Please do..."

"Are you...serious?" Karma sounded unsure himself when he asked. Because, really? Did Nagisa even understand the weight of his own answer?

"Y-yes... Hurry..." Replied Nagisa. "Before I change my mind." He added jokingly followed by a weak laugh.

Having granted permission from the bluenette himself, Karma swiftly peeled the boy from the blanket and placed both of Nagisa's hands around his neck. "You can lean on me if you want to."

"Hnn..!" Nagisa flinched when he felt a hand digging into his briefs, pulling his hardened member out.

"Are you okay?" Karma began rubbing the tip first with his thumb and slowly massaged the entire length with his hand. "Feel good?"

"Uh.. don't know.. Feels w-weird..?" Nagisa covered his mouth, and another hand desperately grabbing the redhead's shirt. No one had ever touched him there before and the fact that he even allowed the redhead to do so still baffled him.

"Is that all..? I'll be sad if you don't feel anything other than that..." Karma brought his hand down further to the base of Nagisa's dick and started pumping it. And the bluenette began muttering incoherent words.

"I'm...gonna...!" Nagisa moaned straight into Karma's ears, his whole body shook terribly from the new sensation.

"Come..? Go ahead, be my guest..." Karma licked his upper lip, but instead of stopping, he decided to stroke Nagisa faster and stronger.

"Uuuhh..!" Nagisa weakly fell to Karma's chest soon after he ejaculated directly in the redhead's hand. He came. He already did. But why did it felt like it wasn't enough..?

"Karma-kun... I want... you..." Someone, or something else made him say that, Nagisa insisted.

The redhaired boy went as still as a statue. "Do you understand what that means..?" He asked later, after getting over his initial astonishment.

"Enlighten me..." Nagisa pulled him closer, unafraid the least.

"You're so..." Karma chuckled. "No backing away, alright?" He heaved the boy on top of his lap once more and slipped his wet fingers in Nagisa's pants, reaching for his butthole.

"Uhm! It- It...tic-" Nagisa jerked forward, unable to form words correctly.

"...tickles?" Karma finished the sentence for him.

"Yes..." The beet red bluenette grasped on Karma's back, resting his chin on the left shoulder. "Don't judge me..." He added when he caught sight of a very amused look on Karma's face.

"I'm not... But, your reactions are so..."

 _Adorable._

.

.

.

One finger...

Two fingers...

After a while, Karma decided it was time to insert another finger. Nagisa on the other hand, had essentially relaxed in his arms, releasing occasional moans and groans. Without a warning, he pushed his ring finger into Nagisa's entrance in attempt to further widening it.

"AHH..!" Caught by surprise, Nagisa screamed, garbled, muffled, but none the less, distressing and intense.

"My bad, I should've said some-" Karma almost released his hold around Nagisa's member if it weren't for the bluenette snatching his hand in time. "It's fine. I'm fine... I'm not a girl, so don't treat me like one..."

Karma unconsciously gulped. Nerve-wrecking. Such was their current predicament. "Don't forget to breathe..." That was the only thing he could think of saying. Nagisa was probably a virgin but this was also his first time doing it. What was more, doing it with a male partner. But how did he knew the procedures etc, etc again? Let's say he did a little 'research' back in the past out of curiosity.

"Okay... haa.. go on..." Nagisa urged after taking a few breaths, his cheeks grew warmer by the minute. He was going to give it to Karma. His virginity. His first would be with a red-headed devil whom he fell in love with (unfortunately).

"I'll go slow, mm-hm?" Karma said as he continued stretching the hole and started peppering Nagisa with kisses from his forehead, nose, lips, neck and collarbone. Nagisa clutched unto the redhead's back tightly. If at first he only felt pain and fear, he was now consumed by another different set of feelings; pleasure, desire and want - for the one and only, Akabane Karma.

"I'm ready."

Karma roughly pulled out his fingers, a smirk forming on his lips as he positioned himself in between Nagisa's legs. "Then, I'm coming in."

"...!" Nagisa winced at first when he felt something poking into his lubricated asshole, and he was surprised at how smoothly Karma could enter him to the point that it was almost painless but rather, Nagisa was thoroughly _enjoying_ it. How shameless of him.

 _Poof!_

A pair of ears and a tail grew on Karma as soon as he entered the bluenette. Reopening his eyes, Nagisa couldn't help but stared blankly at them, almost forgetting the fact that Karma was now inside him. "Um, Karma-kun..?"

* * *

"Hey, Kaede. Have you seen Karma? Come to think of it, Nagisa isn't at his desk as well." Sugino asked the greenhaired girl who was assigned as his partner in Bitch-sensei's class.

"Oh? He took Nagisa to the infirmary after recess since he came down with heatstroke." Kayano said not-so-truthfully because she already found out the reason why. Never underestimate the mind of a fujoshi.

Sugino nodded at first but halted when he came to a realisation. Karma took the love potion, had already used it on someone and that someone (based on his theory), was none other than Nagisa! And the whole heatstroke thingy was just a farce to cover up something that might had happened to the bluenette. Meaning the adverse effects had taken place somehow? - Nagisa liked Karma in a _romantic_ way.

"This is bad..." Sugino said to no one in particular.

"What do you mean?" Kayano tilted her head to one side, her interest suddenly piqued.

"I need to uh, talk to Okuda for a minute, can you finish the first part of the assignment? I'll do the second one, promise!" Sugino bowed ninety degree before making his way to the bespectacled chemistry lover.

"Sure..." Kayano studied the ravenette as a crazy thought crossed her mind. '...threesome? Omg, omg, that'd be so hot!' Her running wild imagination enough to cause her to drool, all the while smiling creepily, the worksheet left forgotten.

* * *

"Ka-karma..! Yo..your ears! Wait-haa!" Nagisa gasped loudly, partly because of Karma's sudden change in appearance and partly because of the growing thing prodding inside him, deeper and deeper it went. "S-stop growing bigger and -uh! E-ears..! Th-They're weird!"

"Ha..a..? Weird? What do you...?" Karma groaned, heavy pants escaping from his lips once in a while. "You're squeezing me tight, Nagisa-kun... How much are you enjoying this...?"

"T-that's not the point! Your ears! They're- fluffy and all... more.. much more than m-mine!" Another raspy moan came out of Nagisa when Karma hit the right spot in one powerful thrust. "T-there!"

"My, my... Here?" Karma repositioned himself and rammed at the sweet spot a few times.

"A-ah! No, your EAR!" Whimpered Nagisa, torn between ecstasy and mild irritation at the oblivious redhead.

"What?" Karma's thrusts slowed down for a bit. Did his hearing decided to fail him somehow? What's with Nagisa and his unanticipated obsession over his ears all of a sudden? "We'll talk about my sexy ears later, Nagisa-kun..." Karma whispered seductively, completely ignorant to his transformation and all. Nagisa comes first, of course.

"Listen to ME!" Nagisa begrudgingly tugged at the orangish bushy tail connected on Karma's hind, earning a yowl from the redhead.

"What the-" Karma instantly pulled out of Nagisa due to the sudden assault and the pain that trailed after, and both of them came from the violent jerkings, spurting white creamy fluid everywhere. "Na-nagisa... Were you trying to kill me?" Karma dropped down on top of Nagisa, losing ten year's worth of life from the shock.

"N-no.. See for yourself..!" The breathless Nagisa brought the tail to the front and Karma's eyes immediately fell unto the peculiar tail of an animal. "Isn't this... a fox tail?" The redhead stared hard at it. Unbelievable. Why him too?

"Yeah... It's connected to your butt, Karma-kun." The still panting Nagisa languidly brought his hands on top of Karma's head, touching the pair of fox ears, slightly a lighter color compared to his fiery red hair. "And these as well..."

Finally, Karma felt around his ears. Nagisa was right - they were much larger and broader. "But why... did I not grow them the same time as you?" What a mystery.

"How am I supposed to know..." Nagisa shrugged when suddenly he thought of something, it was a rather absurd thought to think about though. "Could it be that... Karma-kun, you..." Nagisa paused. He was hesitant to say the rest.

Karma continued after a long silence stretched between them. "I - what?"

"N-nevermind..." Nagisa hissed abruptly. "It's an unthinkable thing after all..."

"Still, I want to know. Anything in your mind, let me see them all. Every nook and crook." Karma implored but did not want to appear as too forceful. Those begging golden eyes were a little hard to resist though.

"Are you talking about my mind or are you simply talking about my body, Mr. Pervert?" Nagisa arched a sceptical eyebrow, his lips, however, twisted into that of a playful smile.

"Both." Karma answered honestly before smooching Nagisa on the lips. "One more time..?"

"Twice or thrice, your call." Nagisa smirked, his tail flicked about and afterwards naughtily intertwined with Karma's bushier tail.

"Ooh, I like that."

* * *

After class...

Sugino and Okuda went to the infirmary soon after school had ended with a cure potion readied in hand. After a lot of convincing by the ravenette, Okuda finally decided to believe in Sugino's word, as preposterous as it sounds. Luckily, Okuda had the potion prepared earlier when she completed the first love potion. It was all still in trial though but they just have to bet that it would work the same.

Sliding the door opened, they cautiously entered the small room. Class 3-E never had an infirmary sensei to begin with, since no one wanted to take the post in such a isolated and dilapidated place.

"Do you see them, Okuda?" Sugino hid behind the future scientist, not really looking forward to see anything obscene.

"Not yet. Why is it so quiet though?" Okuda commented, dark eyes then fell towards the curtains covering the bed.

"Something tells me they're in there..." Sugino whispered, cold sweat breaking on his forehead. "Maybe they're asleep or something..?"

"Let's find out then." Okuda reached out to pull the curtains but was stopped by the baseball player.

"Wait- what if they're...uh...y'know..? 'Busy'?"

Okuda let out a tired sigh at Sugino's antics. "I believe you're too paranoid, Sugino-kun." And if they were doing it, both of them should have heard something by now. Logic, no?

"You think so?" Sugino laughed nervously and this time, allowed Okuda to pull the curtains open. And what they saw next brought out sighs of relief from their mouths. Instantaneously.

Nagisa and Karma were seen sleeping on the same bed with the smaller bluenette laying on top of the redhead's arm and his other arm curled comfortably around Nagisa's neck. Aside from two guys snuggling close together, nothing seemed to be out of ordinary.

"Maybe we're too worried over nothing..." Sugino said, rubbing the back of his neck, behaving as if they had just survived an apocalypse.

"Yeah, I guess so." Okuda slowly nodded, seemingly preoccupied with something else.

That was not it. The potion she created was like a curse to those who are dishonest with their feelings. And the spell would only be broken if the two shared mutual feelings. Meaning Karma-kun and Nagisa-kun had already... Okuda concluded but decided to keep it to herself instead.

'All's well that ends well.'

 **End~**

* * *

 **It's been a fun trip. I guess I'm stopping here but requests might be reconsidered (fluff, smut, angst, you name it). Thanks for reading and yes, for the encouragement as well lol~ until another time, dear readers... C:**


	10. Body Swap 1

**Body Swap I**

"Naaagiiisaaa-kun~~~" Karma casually slumped his arm around Nagisa's shoulders as he was about to the classroom. "Oh, Karma? What's with the -kun?" _Didn't we agree to use our first name without honorifics ages ago? Something's definitely up..._

"Nothing~ you're going back home? Let's go together!" The redhead chimed and was already pulling the bluenette by the neck. "Owowow! Y-You're choking me! Where are we going~~!"

And in the end, they were walking side by side, while everyone else was staring at them weirdly every time they passed by. Why you ask? Karma was nonchalantly holding onto his hand, another guy, that was why. Nagisa had long given up in pulling his hand away from the monstrous strength of a grip the redhead had on him. And this devilish of a classmate of him didn't bother explaining why he was doing what he did.

 _Must be him and his unusual whims again. They were nothing new, really. But, this is the first time he ever did something like this. Just like we're a... going on a..._

Just then, Nagisa's stomach made a small hungry noise that caught the redhead's attention. He was pulled out of his trance state of mind when the redhead halted, causing him to stop as well. "W-why did you suddenly stopped walking?"

"I'm hungry. Should we stop and eat something first?" Karma said with a warm smile, the smile that caught the bluenette off-guard and he was soon gaping unbelievably. Ah, did his heart just skipped a beat? Because that could be counted one of Karma's rarest expressions.

"Uh, sure..? Now that you mentioned it, I'm kinda famished myself." Only then, did he realised the tiny pang of hungriness himself. PE at school today was harsh. He wasn't proud to say that he didn't have the average stamina of a sixteen year old boy, in fact, it may be lower than the girls' average too.

"Let's go." Karma then brought him along to one place in mind, a small restaurant he fancied ever since he was little. Nagisa simply followed, knowing Karma, he must already had a place in mind, not knowing his prediction was spot on.

* * *

"Wow, I didn't even knew there was a restaurant here! And such a beautiful one too!" Nagisa expressed his surprise as he looked around the dainty but comfy Italian restaurant, unsurprisingly because of its location which was well-secluded from civilisation.

"Mm-hm, I'm glad it's to your liking. I've been coming here quite frequently after I've discovered it and the food is absolutely delicious." Karma settled down on a chair opposite of Nagisa and the owner of the restaurant came to greet them directly.

Menus were handed to the two, "Been a while, Karma-kun. And you've brought a friend here today? How rare." A middle-aged man with a short blond ponytail greeted the redhead who bowed his head in return. "Long time no see, Tenchou-san. Ah, yes. This is my classmate, Nagisa. Nagisa, this is the owner, Tayama Katai-san." Karma introduced them to each other and a handshake ensued.

"Nice to meet you, Nagisa-kun."

"Likewise, Tayama-tenchousan."

"Okay, you guys must be hungry, let's fix you some food!" Tayama headed to the counter when a customer was ready to pay the bill, "Call me when you're ready to order."

Karma and Nagisa redirected their attention to the menu in front. "Do you have any recommendations? " Nagisa asked, eyes scanning the list of food intently.

"Let's see. The Margherita pizza and spinach ravioli are pretty good here. For starters, the tomato-basil bruschetta and focaccia bread are absolutely delicious." Karma suggested and the bluenette bobbed his head in agreement as he tucked his fallen strands of hair behind his ears. "How about we order each and one of the things you like and share them?" Finally, he looked up only to notice the redhead had been gazing at him unblinkingly. "W-what is it?"

"That's a good idea. Should we get those and some Panna Cotta for dessert?" Karma asked, one hand already lifted up to get the owner's attention and the man soon made way back to their table. "So, what would you like to order? The bruschetta are on the house today." He winked, producing a small notepad and a pencil.

Karma and Nagisa both smiled thankfully, and when the redhead finished ordering, Tayama made his way back into the kitchen.

* * *

They were outside of the restaurant after having finished eating. Nagisa held his full stomach. "I don't think I can eat another bite just now. But, it was really delicious!"

They started walking back towards the direction of Nagisa's house when they stumbled upon an arcade centre. Nagisa was eyeing the crane game so intently that Karma pulled him by the hand and they soon made way to the machine. "Let's play." He said just that but Nagisa couldn't help and smile widely, his eyes twinkled brightly like that of a child's. It was his first time playing, the feeling of excitement bubbling inside of him.

The redhead inserted a token and the machine came to life, flashing rainbow lights with an upbeat music. "Here, you use this joystick and move the claw around to grab whichever plushie you want to the slot down there. But better hurry, since it is timed." Karma explained in length and Nagisa dumbly nodded. He wasn't even sure if he knew what the boy meant. "Uhh... can you repeat that one more time?"

"Here, let me guide you." Karma stood behind the clueless bluenette and placed his hand on top of Nagisa's which was holding onto the joystick. "Here, you bring the crane here, is the red bear okay with you? (the bluenette nodded), and bring it down, press this button and..." The two watched as the bear was scooped and gripped by the claw which was automatically shifted and dropped to the slot. Karma then took it out and handed it to the bluenette.

"Thank you, Karma!" Nagisa happily hugged the midsize bear in his arms. His first ever arcade prize! His eyes were brought to another game, a shooting game. "Hey, Karma, is it okay if we try that one next?

A ruffle to the twin-tailed hair. "Of course." And so they played the game before moving to a racing game, pinball, basketball throw and lots more. Until they felt sore from playing too much.

"Oh, no... It's gotten this late?" Nagisa glanced at the darkened skies before checking the time on his watch. '8:30 PM? Yikes.' It was going to be past his curfew soon. Nagisa heaved a small sigh. His mother's nagging would be unbearably long and harsh after he reached home later. "Thanks for today, Karma. But seriously, what's the catch? You've been acting way too weird today." Acting all gentleman to him, that was. The bluenette casted a suspicious side-glance to his redheaded friend as they strolled past the park, a shortcut to his home.

Karma faked a hurt look. "How mean~ What's wrong with me spending some quality time with my best friend? Besides, today is a special occasion after all."

"Who's your best friend again? And what occasion are you talking abo-" inquired Nagisa as he stepped down the stairs when he accidentally slipped on a banana peel, lost his balance and unwillingly fell.

"Nagisa-!" Karma literally jumped to reach for the bluenette and hugged him tight as they braced themselves for the fall. "...!"

A loud thud could be heard and two figures laid on the ground at the bottom of the concrete stair for a while. "Ow... Nagisa, are you all right?" Karma clutched at his head that throbbed painfully from the impact. But, he felt an odd feeling slowly creeping up. Why were there arms around him? Shouldn't it be the other way around? He didn't want to open his eyes for some reason when he heard a shriek from the other boy.

"K-Karma... what is this!" Nagisa was already sitting himself up and touching his body all over. "I'm...you?" And he pointed his shaky index finger to his own body disbelievingly, "And Karma... You're... me..?"

Sky blue eyes fluttered open slowly and what Karma saw first was his own face contorted into that of a worry mixed with shock expression. What had happened just now? They both fell down the stairs and he was shielding the bluenette from the impact and here they were now. In this ridiculous excuse of a predicament. Body exchange? A phenomenon inexplicable by the law of science? With reasons unknown?

"Calm down, Nagisa." Karma said only to be surprised by how tiny his voice sounded. He was the one talking, but it sounded so foreign to his ears he assumed Nagisa was the one speaking instead. "There must be a reason why we suddenly exchanged bodies. Isn't it because of the fall earlier?"

"Yeah, I thought so too. But, you're so tall Karma! I feel like a giant already!" Nagisa welcomed the foreign feeling of residing in someone else's body, and was even amazed by it. He had longer limbs, bigger build and all. Couldn't get used to his deep voice though. "So, do you want to try and take a fall again?" Honestly, he rather tried something else that did not involved too much pain afterwards.

"Yeah-"

"W-why don't we find other alternatives?" Nagisa cut in almost immediately, and Karma almost gagged at his own worrisome face. He never knew he could make such an expression but because it was Nagisa making it, he decided to let it slip for once.

"Don't worry. It'll hurt, but only a bit." Karma assured him but Nagisa wouldn't even budge because wasn't it normal to be afraid of pain? He's not a masochist or anything similar to that. "Nagisa, I'm in your body right now so rest assure. I'm not boasting or anything, but I do think I have less pain receptors compared to others. So you won't feel as much pain being in my body right now, yeah?" Karma tried again, and this time, Nagisa reluctantly agreed. Who knew what the redhead would do to his body if left for even just a second. "Okay then..."

They climbed the stairs again, Karma winced in pain at each step, the reason being he had sprained his ankle. On top, Nagisa embraced his original body to protect it even just a bit was fine. "Ready? 1..2..jump!" Off they went, tumbling down the stair yet again and once more, groaning in pain on the ground, painful bruises beginning to form all over their bodies.

"Did we...changed back yet?" Nagisa questioned as he hesitantly reopened his eyes. Wait a minute... Why was his voice still so...

"Unfortunately... No." Karma let out a regrettable sigh. "All of this wouldn't happen had I not ask you out."

"But, I get to eat some tantalizing Italian cuisine and even played at the arcade for the first time so don't worry about it. And wait!" Nagisa exclaimed as he recalled something the redhead had said before. "What was it again? Ah!" Didn't you say today is a special occasion? Of what exactly?"

"So, you really did forget what day is it today?" chuckled Karma when he suddenly leant close and captured Nagisa's lips (well technically _his_ lips), kissing him chastely. Pulling back, he whispered with a soft smile; "Happy birthday, Nagisa."

Nagisa stared with widened amber eyes. He had forgotten his own birthday! His family never celebrated birthdays before, broken as it was and Karma was the first one who celebrated with him, although he just found out about it, a pleasant surprise nonetheless. As much as the kiss shocked him, Nagisa regretted only one thing. Not seeing that soft, gentle smile (so unlike of the usual smirks) on Karma's own face.

"Thanks..." Was all he could mumble out but Karma heard him just fine as he stood, dusting his clothes off.

"Shall we head home now?" A hand shot towards Nagisa and he automatically reached for it. He was almost drowning in this weird romantic atmosphere which settled in quietly between them, before it dawned on him. _Wait... If Karma is in my body right now, when he'll go back, he'll definitely...!_

"Karma, let me sleepover at my house today!" Nagisa quickly requested as he grabbed onto the thin wrist, right before they parted ways.

"Eh, why all of a sudden? But, it's your call really." Karma replied but he looked rather appalled by the idea. Like Nagisa was about to ruin his plans or the likes.

Nagisa scrunched his currently darker eyebrows in suspicion, "Don't tell me... You were planning to do something strange to my body?"

"Tsk, you figured it out, huh?" Karma muttered almost incoherently but Nagisa sort of understood the gist of it where he reacted; "What... Mind repeating that Karma-kun?!"

Karma in his body was the worst case scenario Nagisa had ever encountered and he detested the fact he had to cope with this for god knows how long. He felt a headache coming but still trudged grumpily towards the Shiota residence with Karma following behind him, whistling away. When the redhead noticed something was wrong. Karma was limping a bit, shifting weight to one foot so that he wouldn't strain his injured foot. Was that it?

"Karma." Nagisa crouched down and offered his back to the bluenette. "Climb on. You sprained your foot right?"

"It's fine, I could walk-"

"Karma. Don't strain my injured foot any further." Nagisa lightly reprimanded and added, "And shouldn't you be proud of your own strength? I bet I could carry you with this body?"

Karma didn't think it was a good idea for a whole another reason. But he reluctantly obliged, climbing onto the back of his original body, his heartbeat somehow quickened. "Ah~ I'm getting piggy-backed by none other than Nagisa, I'm so happy~" He joked, clutching tight at the neck, all to hide his embarrassment.

"Woah, you're strangling me, K-Karma..!" Nagisa choked out, and as he stood again, he noticed how light the bluenette was. _All this time... Karma could easily lift me up?_ He needed to do more muscle training after they return to normal, so it seemed.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **Hey guys! Missed me? *blinkity blink* I actually had this idea for so long after my second Karunagi fic and I'm just itching to write it so here it is! It's a bit slow-paced (cuz I'm a sucky writer) but it'll be a three-shot like the others so please bear with me! Hello again to my old-time readers and welcome aboard to any new readers out there! See you guys soon~**


	11. Body Swap 2

**Body Swap II**

"Karma, we're almost there." Nagisa said, but received no answer. When he glanced back, Karma was already sleeping soundly. It was kind of awkward staring at your own sleeping face but knowing it was Karma residing in his body, he could not help but smiled. The redhead didn't ever show his vulnerable side to anyone before, him included.

Reaching his doorstep, the redhead fidgeted for a whole minute, not sure what to do. How would he act in front of his own mother, being as Karma himself? Meanwhile, the bluenette behind him was slowly slipping from his grip. Taking a few deep breaths, he finally gathered up his courage to press the doorbell. A few seconds later, footsteps could be heard from the other side of the door.

"Yes?" A woman with short marine blue hair, in her mid-thirties answered the door and her bloodshot eyes widened when she saw them. "Nagisa..? What on earth..."

"Um! Good evening, Shiota-san. It's nice to meet you! My name is Akabane Karma, Nagisa's classmate. I apologise for my tardiness in sending your son home. We were out celebrating his birthday today." Nagisa began to introduce as the redhead, failing to catch the redhead's true personality but his smile and story seemed to convince the woman enough.

"Nagisa's birthday..? Was it today? Please, come in." Nagisa's mother brought a hand to her jaw, lost in thoughts. Nagisa studied her for a while before making his way inside the house. "May I bring Nagisa to his room?" He pretended not to know which way it was.

 _Second floor, turn right, the room is just beside the bathroom._

"Oh, Nagisa's room is on the second floor, turn right after the stair, and it's just beside the bathroom. Do make yourself at home, it's a bit late to go back home at this time." She said, a look of guilt flashed through her eyes. Not that Nagisa minded about her not celebrating his birthday or anything but seeing her remorseful face somehow made him a bit...happy.

"I'll call my parents and let them know. Thanks for having me here tonight." He was just about to climb the stair, when his mother called out to him, "Karma-kun! I just.. I want to thank you for taking care of our Nagisa. Please continue to do so in the future." She bowed, too ashamed with herself to admit she was a failure of a mother, who didn't even remember her own child's birthday, let alone celebrate it with him.

"I will." He replied briefly but that was enough to calm his mother from tormenting herself too much.

"...thank you." Nagisa heard his mother whispered downstairs and slowly, a gleeful smile crept up his face. So, she could be honest for once, not with her son himself but with a total stranger whom she met for the first time. Just then, Karma stirred a bit behind him as he entered his bedroom. "Good morning, Karma."

"..hmm.. where are we..?" The bluenette stretched a little and yawned sleepily. He accidentally fell asleep just now. Who knew sleeping behind your own back would felt so comfy?

"My house- Wait no. _Your_ house. I guess we'll have to stick with the identity of our bodies for now?" Nagisa said, letting the disoriented boy sat on his bed. "My mom's home but you have to know she could be pretty...dysfunctional at times."

Karma nodded understandably, reassuring the redhead; "Don't worry, my family's not any better. They always treat like I'm not there or release their anger at me so I'm used to any harsh treatment." He added as he stood, not feeling the need to keep any secret from the redhead. "Where's the bathroom? I need to pee."

"Oh, it's just next to my room, face your right after you exit." Nagisa gave the directions and just as the bluenette was about to make his way, he noticed something was amiss.

"WAIT A SEC- KARMA I'M COMING WITH YOU!" The redhead scrambled on his feet, uncharacteristic as it was, and Karma simply shrugged, Nagisa was being too paranoid for his own good, he mused. Even though he did had the intention to touch Nagisa's body earlier, he wasn't going to take advantage of the situation (at least not yet).

"Oh, come on then. I don't want to leak myself here." The bluenette smirked, and Nagisa tagged along behind him, a bit red in the face when he imagined Karma holding his member had he not followed him. It was as if they were kindergarteners, or worst, high school girls. He'd never understand why girls need to go to the bathroom together to begin with. Karma was blindfolded before Nagisa pulled his pants down, warning him for the umpteenth time to not take a peek or else he'd torture Karma's original body in ways unspeakable.

"Yeah, yeah I got it the first time. But, Nagisa. Didn't you think that touching your penis directly with my hands means that I'm the one touching it in the end?" Karma voiced out but a tad too late when Nagisa pulled his cock out anyway and redirected the tip to the inside of the toilet bowl, "Well, shoot away." And so, Karma did, a hot feeling bubbled in his stomach all of a sudden at Nagisa's touch. _I didn't know you were so shameless Nagisa... Or maybe just apathetic._ Wasn't it odd to hold someone else's dick and even help them urinate without the slightest feeling of embarrassment?

But, what the blind-folded Karma didn't knew was how red Nagisa's face at the moment, almost as red as his fiery coloured hair.

"You're done yet..?" Nagisa bit his lower lip, not wanting to stutter in front of Karma. The boy would definitely tease him about it endlessly if he knew.

"Uhuh. I'm done. Thank you~"

Nagisa swiftly wiped his member with tissues when he realised the once flaccid cock had turned half hard in his hand. "K..Karma, why are you hard?"

 _HUH? Was it him? Did he unconsciously squeezed the dick somehow without realising enough for the boy to get a hard on?_

"Uh- Sorry if I accidentally-!"

"Nagisa, get a clue." Karma chuckled as he rid of his blindfold, all the while shamelessly showing his currently standing penis for the redhead to see. "I'm hard because you simply touched it. Do you understand what this means?"

"Y-you..! I d-don't! Go and take care of it in here, you pervert!" exploded Nagisa and he didn't waste any time running for his life out of that hell hole.

Karma stood there with one hand frozen in the air, wanting to stop Nagisa before he left. "Didn't you say I'm not allowed to touch your body, or am I..?" The bluenette scratched his cheek in wonder but shrugged his shoulders indifferently. "Oh well. Take care of it on my own? Don't mind if I do~" He had only gave the hard cock a few strokes and a rub to the tip, moaning pleasurably, when Nagisa barged into the bathroom once more. "Don't you dare..!"

"Hngh..!" Karma unceremoniously came from the surprise and his semen spurted onto Nagisa's horrified face.

"AAAHHHH!?"

* * *

"Nagisa... I said I was sorry, didn't I?" Karma sat at the edge of the bed, sky blue eyes staring at the human lump under the ball of blanket as his protection. Nagisa had taken refuge under there after scrubbing his face off with water. "But you said I should take care of it myself earlier so I just..."

When the redhead remained unmoved, Karma rubbed his chin in wonder. What should he do to make the sulking boy come out of there?

 _Wait. Didn't Nagisa said he was ticklish long time ago? Wonder if he's still ticklish in my body?_

"Hmm, worth a try, I guess." The bluenette climbed the bed and wiggled his fingers evilly. "Well, prepare yourself~" His hands slipped into the thin layer separating between them and he tickled the unsuspecting boy until his body trembled and laughter rebounded from the walls of the room.

"Ehehe..! W-what are you doing-?! Ahahahaha! Hehehe!"

 _Oh? It worked well with my body after all._

He mercilessly tickled Nagisa until the boy helplessly broke down into long and unforced laugh. "Hehe! Ka-Karma..! Stop..! Please! C-can't breathe..! Ahahaha~" The redhead wheezed out but could barely breathe as he lightly swatted Karma's hands away.

"Giving up already?" The bluenette asked.

"Y-Yes..!" Nagisa quickly nodded, tears started to form at the corner of his eyes. And they laid on the bed with the smaller boy on top, catching back their breaths.

In the end, the bluenette insensitively said with a smirk on his face; "Though you sure are a quick comer."

"KARMA!"

* * *

 _~Next morning, 8:30 AM~_

They both woke up, dead tired as they could be, bathed together (Nagisa wasn't as fussy anymore) and had a light breakfast of toast and scrambled eggs before making their way to school.

"I don't think going to school in our states is a good idea, Karma." Nagisa began, after thinking hard on how they could somehow pretend as each other and trick everyone. Their personalities are like two opposite poles apart to be honest, so someone might notice something was amiss.

They tried practicing their way of speech and gestures the night before but the success rate was still very blamed Karma's unorthodox way of thinking while the opposite thought he was too predictable and no fun to mimic.

"Please, Karma. Don't do or say anything weird while you're in my body."

"Okay~" Karma easily agreed but sneakily thought, ' _Well, I can't promise that to be honest.'_

.

.

.

.

 _~Recess time~_

"That's all for today. Make sure you submit your homework by this Friday." The teacher said, gathering his things and made his way out of the classroom after they bowed him their thanks.

"Karma, the teacher's calling for you at the teachers' lounge~" The redhead didn't even look up at the call of his name. Well, he was not Karma to begin with. A light tap to the shoulder shook the boy out of his reverie. "Karma~ Teach's calling~" The bluenette stood by his side and only then did Nagisa recalled the situation they were in. "Ah...right." He stood and lightly jogged to the entrance, saying beforehand; "See you at the rooftop, Nagisa."

They promised to eat lunch together today.

When the red-haired boy disappeared through the sliding door, a sweat dropped from Karma's cheek. "Oops. Was it something I did yesterday?" He took out both of their lunchboxes and strolled to the promised location. For once, people didn't give him the stare or avoid him in fear as he walked by. All because his outer appearance was that of a effeminate-looking boy with a small build than most of the students. He was about to climb the stairs when he bumped shoulders with someone. "Ow!"

"Hey, watch where you're going, midget!" One of the boys walking the opposite direction from him pushed his shoulder harder while the others snickered as they watched their friend picking a fight with someone twice smaller than his size. "What, aren't you the guy who looked like a girl from class 1-A, Shiota Nagisa? Aren't you going to pay any medical fee for my shoulder you just bruised?"

Karma glared menacingly, his icy cold stare brought chills down their spines, the bluenette was feeling more than ticked off to be pushed around by such useless good-for-nothing gangster wannabe. He pinched the slimy hand touching Nagisa's body before twisting it hard until the fingers popped a few cracking sounds, "What the fuck do _you_ want? And don't touch me with that filthy sweaty hand, will you?" A crazed look overtook the bluenette and he felt the urge to bite the bully's ear until it bled but barely refrained himself. The ugly bastard was not worth getting Nagisa's saliva on anyway.

"Na-Nagisa..!" Suddenly, somebody pulled them apart and only then did Karma returned to his normal state of mind again.

"Shit! It's K-Karma..!" The group of boys shouted in alarm and were frozen in their spots. Except for the boy who had picked a fight with him first, he said nothing but turned white almost as if he had seen a ghost. The reason being Karma had kicked his ass in a brawl just yesterday. The poor boy was beyond traumatised when the mischievous (read: demonic) redhead stuffed some wasabi into his nostrils.

"Did Nagisa do something to you guys? I'm sorry for his behaviour!" The redhead apologised much to Karma's dissatisfaction when his hand was roughly snatched before he could even do anything to the bullies in front of them. And they walked away, hand in hand, arguing indiscreetly between themselves.

"D..did Karma just...apologised..?"

"And Nagisa was as fierce as a rabid dog..."

"W-What's going on here..?!"

They dumbly stared at the disappearing silhouettes for a while before silently reaching a mutual agreement: do not mess with the two for a while.

.

.

.

.

 _~Rooftop~_

After they ate their lunch in a very awkward silence:

Karma was prostrating before the redhead who had a very scary face on, hands crossed to chest and all. Now he knew why people are often scared out of their wits whenever he scrunched his eyebrows in anger. "Didn't you promised me you won't do anything out of character?" Nagisa questioned, tapping his fingers against his elbow rhythmically. "And what were you doing, fighting with those thugs yesterday?"

Silence befell them for almost a minute.

"I didn't want your body to end up black and blue everywhere. And I figured you'd be extra mad if I use your fist to fight. And don't get me started with those guys. I was attacked the same way they did with me in your body today so it was all self-defense." Karma finally retorted, there was just an ounce of guilt in his soft blue eyes. But, more than that, a very strong and unidentified emotion was evident but Nagisa couldn't exactly point out what it was.

He felt bad somehow, for blaming his friend without knowing the real story beforehand. Heaving a long sigh, he knelt down in front of the bluenette and gently held his right hand. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks, Karma. I'm sorry for being unreasonably mad just now."

Karma flinched a little at the skin contact and quickly looked away. "It's fine..." His cheeks slowly tinted in a fine bright pink colour and Nagisa suddenly felt embarrassed as well.

 _Why were they acting like a couple reconciling from a fight again?_

When they suddenly met eyes, both felt a spark of electricity coursing throughout their bodies. And time stood still, the air was thick enough to choke on, imaginary sparkles and flowers floating around. It was surreal. It was exhilarating and both wanted nothing but to hold each other's close.

Just then, the school bell rang signalling the end of lunch break. They got up on their feet and quickly headed back to classroom, feeling beyond relieved to be out of that weird atmosphere but still stealing glances when they thought the other was not looking. Their gazes lingered even when they took seats on the opposite ends of the classroom. When red meets blue eyes once more, heartbeats raced, cheeks reddened and breaths shortened. Both simultaneously thought:

 _Ah, I like him._

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Count on me to make this any cheesier XD Well, fluffy smut coming up next chap~**


	12. Body Swap 3

**Body Swap 3**

"I'm home- Guess there's no need, no one's here as usual." Karma entered his house with Nagisa close behind. "Make yourself at home then. My room's also upstairs, it's immediately in front when you climb the stairs."

Nagisa shuffled inside after he neatly placed his shoes by the entrance. "You're not coming with me?"

He eyed Karma who disappeared behind a door leading to the kitchen. "In a sec. Wait for me, I'll make us some drinks first. It's not like you knew where things are, ey Karma-kun?"

"Yeah, I don't. See you then." Smiled the redhead as he sauntered upstairs first, heart thumping a little faster than normal. Going to your newfound crush's house when no else was at home? Even though Nagisa initially wasn't one to have perverted thoughts but just the idea of being in Karma's house, what was more; his bedroom, somehow made him feel a little dizzy from anxiousness.

Downstairs, Karma was trying hard to prevent himself from grinning ear to ear but failed miserably. Nagisa was in his house. Sitting in his bedroom. The bluenette couldn't ask for more. Looking back at his smaller hands, Karma lightly sighed. If he was in his own body, he would've already made his move on that adorable friend of his. Just then, an idea, a very naughty one of course, popped into his cunning little mind. If he was in Nagisa's body, wouldn't it be easier to initiate things? Yes, he meant _those_ kind of things. He felt a twitched between his legs at the idea of making Nagisa his.

* * *

"I'm coming in." came Karma's muffled voice on the other side of the door as he entered, carrying a tray of two glasses filled with oolong tea and a bowl of rice crackers.

Nagisa was sitting on his knees at a small coffee table situated in the middle of the room. "Ah, sorry for the trouble, Karma." He smiled apologetically, receiving a reply from the other, "It's no problem at all."

They sat side by side at the table and talked about unimportant things for a while before Karma suggested they watch some movies and calm their nerves from a hectic of a day both had dealing with their exchanged bodies. Nagisa nodded in agreement as he sipped the ice cold tea to quench his thirst.

"Pass me the remote control." Karma pointed in front of him, and Nagisa looked towards the direction only to not finding where it was.

"Where..?"

"Right here..." Reaching out his hand, the bluenette casually leaned above the redhead's shoulder so that he was hovering closely to Nagisa who stayed frozen on the spot, gripping his knuckles tight until they turned white.

' _Wha-wha-wha..! Too close! TOO CLOSE'_

"Nagisa, you okay?" The bluenette questioned directly by his ear (wait was he doing it on purpose?!), and it came out almost as a whisper, his warm breaths reaching the reddened ear at every syllable, afterwards receiving a yelp from the other boy.

"Oh, I-I'm very fine, thank you very much!" The redhead pulled away as fast as he could in an effort to distance himself as far from Karma as possible but only resulted in the bluenette slipping on top of him.

"...?!"

Nagisa managed to save the bluenette from falling head first to the floor just in the nick of time. "You... Are you that eager for me to get a lump on the head?" Karma jokingly said, gripping the life out of the redhead through a choking hold out of reflex.

"C-can't breathe, Ka-Karma..!" choked the poor redhead and only then did Karma released his hold, a sly smile creeping up his face. "This calls for a punishment~" He turned Nagisa around so that they were now facing each other. The redhead didn't want to admit it but he was frightened of what Karma might do next and misunderstood that a punch would ensue so he clenched his eyes shut.

"Sorry, I lost my balance just now- umph!" Trembling, Nagisa started only to be caught by surprise when Karma pulled his head closer so that their lips were smashed together. "Ka-?!" He made a grave mistake in opening his mouth as the bluenette quickly slipped his tongue inside, tangling hotly with his own for a couple of minutes, causing dripping of saliva from both of their chins.

 _W-What's going on..?!_

Currently residing in Karma's body, he should had been bigger and stronger, and could easily push the smaller body away and make a run for it. But Karma's kisses were too good and unbearably enticing, he was already drowning deep in them. They made his knees grew weaker and his body grew hotter and hotter until he felt close to exploding. "Nn..! Wha- are you..!"

They momentarily pulled back, a thin string of saliva connected their wet lips and Nagisa blushed furiously, his heart was about to jump out of his ribcage. "What's...the big idea?"

Karma simply chuckled as he pushed the fluster redhead onto the bed so that he was now topping him, interlocking both of their hands in a loose grip. "I like you so please be mine, Nagisa."

"...EHH?!" Nagisa exclaimed in disbelief causing the poor bluenette to cover both his ears and cringed at the shrill scream. "Why are you saying that?" _He likes me? And he wants me to be his? So, our feelings were mutual? Aah, I'm legit freaking out right now what should I say what should I do what kind of face should I make?!_

"Nagisa..." He blinked back into reality at the mention of his name only to find Karma was nibbling at his ear and lowering his own pants and underwear, reaching for his dick. "Space out like that and I'll take advantage of you~"

"..! W-wait, Karma!" Nagisa tried to escape but to no avail as Karma clutched his wrists tightly.

"It feels weird staring at your own face during sex after all but I get to play with Nagisa's beautiful body in return so it's only fair, huh." Commented the calm bluenette while Nagisa felt as if he was sitting on pins and needles at their current situation, as bizarre as it was. "S-sex..? Who's having sex again..?"

"Me."

"W-with who?"

"You."

"No, please – wait!" Nagisa cowered to the wall and shut his eyes tight. His heart wasn't ready for this! But his _body_? His body was more than ready, shamelessly so as he felt his slacks around the area of his groin getting tighter. His dick was slowly getting hard at every touch and whisper from Karma. He was right. Even though they switched bodies, the sensations, the urge, the want remained the same. "Wait! I- I also... towards you..." He stuttered as he tried to come clean with the bluenette about his feelings as well.

Karma unconsciously held his breath as he waited for the stuttering boy to finish his words. He had an inkling already that Nagisa might have liked him the same way too but hearing from the person himself? He may not be able to control himself but he may as well give it a try.

"Me too..! I lik-ngah!" The redhead unfortunately bit his tongue in the end and Karma couldn't hold back his giggle. "Hehe! What are you doing, silly." He then pried Nagisa's mouth open to examine the tongue, a little swollen as expected. "Aw, it's a bit redder the part where you accidentally bit."

"Mmf-?!" Amber eyes widened when Karma up and brought the swollen tongue in his own mouth as he licked the slightly bleeding part. "I'll heal it for you." The bluenette said in between his so-called _treatment_ and Nagisa could do nothing but comply to him because he was already at Karma's mercy, halfway melting into a puddle of goo. At this point, his lower part was already stiff hard and when they pitted bodies together he realised Karma was also erect. "You're hard." The blushing Nagisa stated after they pulled away from their second deep kiss, breathless and panting heavily.

Karma fluttered his blue eyes open, licking his lips seductively as he stare directly into those glassy golden ones. "Aren't we both?" He boldly stroked Nagisa's own hard-on under that black slacks and began unzipping the zipper on his own accord. Nagisa said nothing but gulped nervously when the bluenette touched his penis directly with that small hand of his. "Suck my fingers?" He implored cutely and the redhead had no choice but to obey. Two fingers slipped into his mouth and Nagisa began to lick and suck at them like a little kitten while the bluenette began to pump his cock slow first then fast and alternated between the two speeds.

"Haa... you're good at this..." _A natural talent._ Karma breathed out, shuddered once in a while when Nagisa further deep-throated his fingers – what if it was his cock instead of his fingers? The very thought turned him on more and more. And the way he moaned whenever Karma massaged the precum-leaking tip sent sensational vibrations to his wet fingers made him lose control more and more.

"Izit... eenuff?" slurred the redhead and Karma slowly pulled his fingers out, "Plenty." He looked a teeny tiny guilty just then as the wet fingers travelled behind his back and settled on his bum. "Sorry, Nagisa. I took the liberty of playing with my ass the whole night yesterday when you were sleeping. I need to stretch it real wide, you know." One finger poked inside the twitching entrance and Nagisa gaped in disbelief at such a lewd sight, torn between anger or excited or both.

"Why..?" He naively asked to which Karma answered by pushing another finger deep inside and groaned in ecstasy. Breathing hard, he began swaying his hips as he sat on top of the stunned redhead, bringing his dick close to the hole. "So that your hot cock can enter this hole of course."

"WAIT I'm the one doing the penetration?!" The flabbergasted redhead exclaimed the second time.

"Are you saying you willingly wanted to be the bottom? Well, technically it would still be my dick entering your butthole at the end of the day." Karma laughed, now putting another finger inside all the while straddling the blushing redhead. "And guess what? I'll give you my virginity (sort of) first. Thrilling, isn't it?" Winked Karma and Nagisa's face as well as his entire body couldn't get any redder than that.

 _Lord help him._

"Karma..." That was all he could mutter out as he pulled the bluenette into a gentle kiss that slowly deepened as time went by. If at first he felt beyond shock and uncomfortable with the idea, now he was at ease and thinking he could do it after all. Only if it was with Karma.

On a side note, Karma right now was so irresistibly sexy and alluring, the way he playfully nibbled at his lips or how he kept grinding their penises together and the way he looked at him, even though it was his own body, Nagisa could see the real Karma staring at him and nothing else. He felt his reasoning easily crumbled into tiny pieces at the bluenette's beckon and nothing else mattered at the moment but themselves. Hesitantly, he asked, "May I?" (May I take your anal virginity to be exact).

Just then, Karma smiled beautifully like the first time he wished his birthday and Nagisa's heart ached to see it on Karma's own face once more. "More than welcome," he answered, kissing the redhead softly on the lips.

It was surreal. Breath-taking. Magical, fantasy-like even. Nagisa gulped nervously for god knew how many times already as they each got into their suited position. Was it really happening? Right now? So many questions ran inside his confused mind but lust overtook any other emotion.

"It's easier if you enter from the back the first time. I don't want to strain your body as much." Karma said as he situated his hind in front of Nagisa, who blushed further when he stared at the twitching, slightly gaping wet pink hole – almost as if it was begging to be fucked already. "O-okay. I'm going in." Shakily holding his rock hard cock, Nagisa tried and failed to penetrate the hole a couple of times due to his trembling hands and when Karma couldn't stand it much longer, he aided the redhead, grabbing the pulsing wet dick and pushing the tip inside first. "..uhn!" Nagisa whimpered when he shot some of his semen a little as soon as he entered while Karma shivered and moaned in bliss, the feeling when the hot liquid poured inside him gave him pure ecstasy.

"You can start thrusting now." The eager bluenette urged, moving his hips backwards as to take Nagisa's whole length deeper inside. The redhead nodded dumbly, his penis was still experiencing the I-just-came aftermath. He grabbed at Karma's waist and began to thrust quite clumsily but managed to get all of his member inside in the end. Karma's whole body was shaking mildly now, his own cock bouncing up and down in excitement and he was moaning euphorically at every thrust. "More... more, Nagisa. Faster..! Deeper, harder!"

And the redhead complied, having to master the penetration technique quite a bit, without hesitation, he rammed into the pulsating hole deep and hard just as Karma had wanted in order to pleasure him more.

"Does it feel good, Karma? Or are you in pain, should I slow down?" Nagisa asked in concern when the bluenette started moaning and squealing louder than before so he wondered if he was hurting.

"N-No..! Don't slow down...feels good! It feels incredibly good, Nagisa!" Karma took Nagisa's left hand into his and pulled the redhead closer, tears started spilling from his light blue eyes now but not because it hurt, but because he was honestly feeling so good he could die. This was bad. He might get addicted to this. But, why not? As long as both could feel immeasurably pleasure from this, why should he stop now? Not to mention, the squelching noises whenever Nagisa's dick moved in and out were strangely sensual and that alone aroused both to no end.

"This- I'm close..! Karma, I'm going to-!" cried Nagisa as he felt his balls swelling up, ready to shoot a huge load inside if he didn't pull out now. He was just about to retract his penis when Karma's hand quickly stopped him from doing so. "J-just.. Come... come inside..!" requested the bluenette and as soon as he said that, Nagisa shuddered, gripping Karma's body tight, cumming directly inside in which the other responded by simultaneously spurting his sperm messily on the bed, bodies equally arched backwards, wanton cries and sex scent filling the room soon enough. They laid with Nagisa on top of Karma's back for quite some time, panting and trembling slightly.

"That felt... incredible." Whispered Karma, when he noticed something was amiss. He was now laying on top of Nagisa when it should be the other way round. Peeking his eyes open, he could see a very red-faced and teary-eyed Nagisa underneath him, panting hard still. "Nagisa..?"

The dazed bluenette turned his head some more to see Karma's own honey-coloured eyes first, sweat and tear glistening on his well-structured face, and the feeling of his large still hard cock inside of his anus gave him a sudden realisation. "We changed back, huh?" He said noncommittally with a tired smile gracing his oh so erotic face. That was enough for the redhead to start thrusting again (it was a first for him in his case), and he did so skilfully, at least more so than Nagisa was and although he felt reluctant to admit that, he was soon drowning in the pleasure of being penetrated instead of penetrating this time. "Ahn..ah! W-what's this..! It's so-! Haa! G-good!" Nagisa moaned and trembled much more than when Karma was in his body so the redhead came with a simple conclusion – he was a lot more sensitive than Karma himself.

A mischievous grin took form on his lips and Karma began ramming roughly into the tightening hole without giving the bluenette any break when Nagisa suddenly let out a surprise yelp. "Hyaa..!" Rosy red tinted his cheeks and Nagisa covered his mouth almost immediately. What was that? Why did he suddenly cry out like that?

"Found it~" chuckled Karma when he suddenly pulled his length out and turned the bluenette facing him.

"Found w-what?" Nagisa panted, sky blue eyes darted anywhere but the redhead. He was really conscious of Karma all of a sudden and now he felt a little embarrassed as he recalled topping Karma just now. What flipped his switch, he wondered.

"Your G-spot, of course. It's right here, isn't it?" Karma held the bluenette by the waist and wordlessly re-entered once more, hitting Nagisa's sweet spot continuously. "It's near your prostrate gland, just a little deeper from the entrance if you want to know." The redhead calmly said, all the while pumping his dick's juice dry inside and started tweaking and nibbling at the pink nipples.

"Ngh! Ahn! W-wait..! Kar..ma..!" Nagisa went spastic and jolted at the slightest touch from the redhead, he needed something to support him from falling backwards and so he desperately hugged the redhead tightly, trembling like a little calf at Karma's ardent thrusts. He was getting weirder and weirder as Karma kept on ramming at his so-called 'G-spot' without giving him a chance to take a breather. "S-slow down! Hnn! Ahn- ah! Karma...! I c-can't!"

But the redhead did not heed his pleas and so the rough, raw thrusts continued for quite a while and Karma even kissed him as a consolation in which Nagisa was more than thankful for that. He enjoyed sharing kisses with the redhead like nothing else, they sent butterflies in his stomach and in the end he'd secretly admit it, sex with Karma easily sent him to seventh heaven.

"Are you close? Feel like coming?" came the question to which the bluenette nodded perhaps a little too quickly. "Un! Yes..!" _I want to come. Please. Let me come!_ He was ready for the second load of semen to shoot but instead a hand gripped at the base of his cock quite tightly and he instantly groaned in pain. "What are you..! Hngh..!"

"Bad Nagisa. I'm still far from coming." Karma reprimanded lightly, giving a small spank to Nagisa's butt cheek and the bluenette squeaked from both pain and surprise. "Eep!" He never knew whether he had masochistic tendencies before but after the rough treatment from the redhead, he couldn't help but shuddered in fear but wanting for more. "Ah, did you just cum a bit? Do you want the release so bad?"

"Y-yes..! Please, give it to me!" Nagisa started to squirm from Karma's iron grip whilst clawing his bare back but ultimately failed, but the urge was still there, he still wanted to come and he could feel it. Karma was as close to coming as he was. His enlarged penis was about to explode if Karma didn't let go anytime soon. "I want to come..!"

"Okay..." The sadistic redhead finally released his hold and one last big thrust ensued before they both came together the second time, but this time, Nagisa was squirting only air and nothing else. "Hyaaan!"

 _Why? Nothing came out?_ The exhausted bluenette fell to Karma's ample chest, questioning the fact he didn't came when he thought and felt as if he had. Karma whistled, bringing the bluenette closer as he gently pulled his member out, soon enough white trails of semen flowed out from the gaping hole. "Wow~ congrats on your first dry orgasm experience!"

 _Dry orgasm..?_

"That was mean of you..." sulked the smaller of the two as he faced away from meeting Karma's eyes and the redhead was ready to atone for it. He had lost control after all. He couldn't even say if he had tried hard enough to restrain himself or not. "I'm sorry, Nagisa. What can I do to make up for it?"

The room went silent for a solid minute before the bluenette finally spoke.

"Will you... smile for me?" Nagisa implored, glancing shyly at the redhead from the corner of his eyes and Karma readily laughed, like low and baritone tinkles of bell where the bluenette enjoyed every single one of them.

"Of course. Anything for my sweetheart." The very smile that Nagisa wished to see for so long finally graced Karma's thin lips and somehow it made him teared up at such sight. "Thank you..." He whispered and felt strong sturdy arms kindly wound around his body. "Nagisa..." Wiping the tears with his thumb, Karma lifted Nagisa's chin and pecked his lips tenderly. Sweet yet passionate.

"I love you." Both unknowingly said at the same time, afterwards laughing at the insane timing of their second confession and they stayed in the position for a long while, both thinking that they would continue to be each other's strengths until the end of their lives.

 **End**

* * *

 **Frick that got long. Hope you guys enjoyed it as crappy as it was. Thanks for reading, loves. *blows kisses* I'll (or you guys) decide whether I will continue with a different story or not but for now it's completed! See ya~**


End file.
